Alfa
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Un amor que florecio de una amistad de la infancia; rechazado por el alfa de la aldea que solo queria lo mejor para sus cachorros. Alfa y omega pasaran por muchos obstaculos antes de lograr completar el ritual de apareamiento. Los zoomorfos tambien tienen su lado salvaje y cuando el gen lincan corre por sus venas; sus instintos actuaran por ellos. VERSION SHADAMY EN EL CAPITULO DOS
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay okay jajaja primero que nada…HOLA! Jajaja bueno , juro que medite por horas si subir o no este fic xD Creo que es demasiado fuerte . Por que? Gore , violencia y sexo ultra explicito jajaja creo que tiene de todo un poco , pero no lo recomiendo para toda audiencia. Ya sabran por que lo digo :D**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Este fic trata mayormente sobre mi oc/fc: Lucy the husky. Se que son muy pocos los que leen un fic de personajes no oficiales y blah blah blah xD Asi que les propongo un trato :3 Les dare la oportunidad de elegir una pareja principal para reemplazar al Shaducy. Ejemplo: Shadamy. En este fic utilize Sonamy como pareja secundaria. Si eliges Sonamy , cambiare los lugares ; osea : Sonamy principal y Shaducy secundarios. Tambien pueden escoger otras parejas! Esto son solo ejemplos xD Escogere la pareja con mas votos ! De haber un empate , hare la version de las dos parejas! Yey! Asi que ya saben ;D**_

 _ **El alfa**_

En el comienzo de los tiempos , solo se podia encontrar civilizaciones primitivas. Pequeños pueblos en medio de la naturaleza con un solo proposito : sobrevivir. Lugares donde las reglas son extremadamente estrictas y castigos extremos para quien las desacate.

En los interiores de Coral Forest , hay una pequeña villa de zoomorfos salvajes , estos tienen un gen que los define como especie ; el gen lincan. Todos pueden transformarse en una version lobo de su raza , pero esto se va desarrollando en medio de la adolescencia. Y como obligacion , deben elegir a un compañero al cumplir la mayoria de edad. Es en esos tiempos en los que la villa parece fuera de control. Por que? El macho debe luchar contra la hembra en busqueda de dominio y marcarla. Una vez marcada , se procede al apareamiento.

Pero ellos no son animales salvajes realmente. Tienen sentimientos y muchas razones que complican el apareamiento…

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Una niña husky siberiana de pelaje gris y negro , corria con una amplia sonrisa en medio del bosque. Su largo pelaje hondulado flotaba con el viento y se podia apreciar que estaba totalmente concentrada en su objetivo.

-Donde esta?-Inquirio una segunda voz femenina a la distacia.

-Continua!- Respondio un erizo azul corriendo a su par con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Jah!- Salto para capturarlo , pero este desaparecio en un rayo de luz azul.

-Lo siento , Ammes!- Su voz arrepentida se escucho a la distancia mientras la rosada rodaba por el suelo y caia sentada llena de lodo , ramas y hojas.

-Auuhww.- Gimio adolorida sobando su cabeza.

-jajaja vaya manera de saltar.-Bromeo Lucy parando a su lado.

-Jah!-Bufo irritada sacandole la lengua.

-Faker!

Ambas se dedicaron miradas y sonrieron divertidas antes de correr en direccion al grito furioso.

-Te atrape! Soy el mas veloz de la villa!- Grito el erizo azul triunfante aun sobre el azabache.

-Tienes tres segundos para quitarte antes de que te arranque la cabeza!- Amenazo con ira.

Amy y Lucy no tardaron en llegar al par , volviendo a dedicarse miradas complices.

-Uno…-Susurro la rosada.

-Tres!- Chillo Lucy comenzando a correr junto con Amy.

-No!-Gritaron atemorizados ambos erizos ante la inminente colicion.

Ambas les saltaron encima , gritaron espantando a las aves y roedores adyacentes ; he incluso varias hojas secas se elevaron con el impacto.

-Grrr…

-jajajajajaj!-Ambas rieron con todas sus fuerzas , ninguna con intenciones de levantarse pronto.

-Uno…-Susurraron ambos machos al unisono en tono de advertencia.

-Oh oh…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 **Cinco años mas tarde…**

Amy y Lucy caminaban calmadamente por la aldea , ambas cargando una canasta de frutos.

-Cuidado!

Las hermanas dieron un salto , por acto de inercia , justo a tiempo. Un enorme lobo café se abalanzaba sobre una erizo purpura , ella no tardo en transformarse. Toda la multitud se discipo y formaron un pequeño circulo alrededor de estos.

Amy aprecio , con horror , como ambos parecian luchar a muerte y trago pesado. "Se supone que tengo que hacer eso?" Penso al tiempo que el macho acorralaba a la purpura en el suelo de tierra y la mordia en el cuello. Un gran escalofrio recorrio su espina al escuchar como esta soltaba un chillido y sangre corria en donde los colmillos de este habian desaparecido.

-Ummm , creo que mejor nos vamos.-Sugirio Lucy un tanto atonita sin apartar sus ojos de la escena.

-C…Claro.-Asintio la rosada parpadeando un par de veces.

Ambas continuaron su camino ; la misma situacion repitiendose en cada esquina.

-Odio esto.-Suspiro la husky con una mueca irritada.

-Con suerte , solo dura una semana.- Intento sonar lo mas positiva posible mientras ambas se detenian frente a su hogar.

Vivian en una humilde vivienda de madera , identica a todas las de la aldea. La unica diferente era la de el alfa ; aunque la unica diferencia era que era mucho mas grande. Amy se sento en los escalones de su balcon con la canasta en su regazo.

Lucy dirigio su mirada al cielo , notando que ya estaba por oscurecer.- Hey , acomoda las cosas en la cocina. Ire a buscar leña para la cena , se esta haciendo tarde.-Indico dejando la canasta a la par de la rosada.

-Espera! Iras sola?-Cuestiono con consternacion en su mirada.

-Sera rapido. Lo prometo.-Sonrio calidamente antes de asintir para salir corriendo en la parte trasera de la casa.

La rosada suspiro con una media sonrisa , viendo como su hermana desaparecia en la espesura del bosque que los cercaba. Sabia que era peligroso ir sola en estos momentos. Muchos aldeanos asechaban a las jovenes e intentaban marcarlas para crear su propia manada: lobos solitarios les llamaba ella. En el peor de los casos , las hembras no estaban preparadas y terminaban asesinandolas.

"Ojala y estuvieran aquí."Penso melancolica al recordar como su padre siempre iba con Lucy mientras Amy comenzaba a preparar la cena con su madre.

Hacia ya tres años que habian muerto al intentar extinguir un incendio forestal que amenazaba a la villa. Lucy , al ser la mayor , tuvo que encargarse de su hermana.

-Hola , Ammes!-Saludo Sonic con energia frente a ella , sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh , hola Sonikku!-Respondio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas sola?-Inquirio inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusion.

Suspiro.-Si. Lucy fue a buscar leña.-Informo parandose con ambas canastas.

-Dejame ayudarte.-Ofrecio tomando ambas canastas.-Tranquila , Lucy es una chica fuerte. De seguro le pateara el trasero a quien se le acerque.-Bromeo guiñandole un ojo mientras la seguia , cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Lo se. Es solo que…-Susurro con tristeza al dejar el cesto sobre la mesa.

-Hey.-La imito. Tomo sus manos con delicadeza para girarla frente a el , guio su dedo pulgar a su menton para alzar su rostro y la vio a los ojos.-Todo estara bien.

Amy sonrio debilmente al asentir antes de proceder a abrazarlo e irrumpir en llantos.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

El cielo ya se habia tornado mas oscuro , aun mostrando leves destellos naranjas que comenzaban a desaparecer. Habia conseguido varios pedazos de madera descentes , pero aun le faltaban para la fogata , seria una noche fria. Con suerte , podia cargar la madera en su cola al enroscarla…su enorme cola.

Su mirada se mantenia serena y su mente en blanco ; le relajaba estar en el bosque y , en cierto modo , sentia la presencia de su padre protegiendola. Pero la calma no duro mucho.

Pronto , recuerdos indeseables invadieron su mente , memorias de hace un par de semanas.

 _ **Memories of Lucy on**_

 _Caminaba con timidez en direccion al bosque , en busqueda de una laguna secreta. Las aves cantaban en una melodiosa sinfonia acompañadas del viendo y el sonido de las hojas al ser arrastradas por su larga cola que se movia a paso de serpiente. Los calidos rayos del sol se colaban entre los arboles , iluminando el area. Hojas en tonos naranja , rojo y amarillo , caian de tanto en tanto , anunciando la llegada del otoño._

 _No tardo en escuchar el relajante sonido de una cascada frente a ella. Su corazon dio un vuelco al detectar el aroma de la persona que tanto buscaba. "Muy bien. Es ahora o nunca." Respiro profundo antes de salir de entre la arboleda , topandose con un hermoso rio._

 _-Que haces aquí?-Freno de golpe al escuchar una voz grave a sus espaldas._

 _-Te…te he estado buscando.-Asevero al voltearse para verlo de frente._

 _-Si no es algo de vida o muerte , te pido que te vayas , ahora._

 _La indiferencia con la que le hablaba y aquella frialdad con la que la miraba , preocupo a la can._

 _-Estas bien?-Inquirio ladeando su cabeza. No recibio respuesta de este. Suspiro.-No es de vida o muerte , pero es importante.-Respondio con una media sonrisa , sus intensiones tambaleandose ante su actitud._

 _El siempre habia sido el mas serio , lo sabia. Tambien habia notado que con el tiempo , el se torno mas frio. Siempre sospecho de su padre ,pero nunca dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo , el siempre la trataba diferente; algo habia cambiado hoy._

 _El azabache suspiro derrotado , dejando caer sus brazos y comenzando a caminar en direccion a la rivera.-Se breve.-Ordeno al pasar a su par._

 _Lucy se giro para verlo al tiempo que este saltaba sobre una gran roca , su mirada dirigida a la cascada._

 _-Deseo confesarte mis… sentimientos.-Comenzo ha hablar , apartando la mirada de este , mirando al agua cristalina , su voz tambaleandose al terminar la como este se tenso ante sus palabras , pero continuo.-Yo…te…_

 _-Detente.-Le corto sin verla , cierto veneno en su voz._

 _Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás al verlo aparecer alfrente de ella , Shadow la sostuvo de sus brazos y la vio directo a los ojos._

 _-Vamos a dejar algo claro. Tu y yo , no va a pasar , nunca.-Gruño con molestia sin dejar de mirarla.- Yo estoy destinado a ser un alfa y tu eres debil e inferior.-La solto liberando una gran cantidad de aire , viendola de arribabajo con prepotencia._

 _Lucy trago pesado y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a empañar su vision.-Pero…yo crei que…-Susurro con tristeza mirando al suelo._

 _-Humph , pues es hora de que lo superes.-Respondio con desden dandole la espalda._

 _Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras se mordia el labio inferior. Se sentia estupida y totalmente avergonzada por tan siquiera pensar que el se fijaria en ella. El tenia a todo el pueblo a sus pies , ella solo estaba en el monton. Ella no era la mas bonita , tampoco la mas fuerte. Todos se burlaban de su gran cola y la hacian sentir inferior. Jamas penso que el se uniria a ese monton…_

 _Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza , el pecho le quemaba y ya no podia contener mas las lagrimas , decidio que lo mejor era correr lejos…_

 _ **Memories of Lucy off**_

Lucy freno en seco con sus orejas alertas al detectar sonidos de pasos y ramas quebrarse. Agudizo su olfato y detecto varias aromas que no reconocia. No tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

De diferentes angulos , aparecieron tres individuos. Sus orbes fuego vieron con frialdad a los presentes. No los reconocia de la aldea. Un alcon verde de ojos azules la veia con diversion. Identifico a un camaleon purpura viendola con intensidad y un armadillo rojo que se relamia viendola de arribabajo.

"No es posible!"Maldijo en sus adentros dedicandoles una mirada asesina. Sus orejas se aplanaron en advertencia y leves gruñidos escapaban de sus labios.

-Mira lo que nos ha traido el viento.-Comento el alcon parando frente a ella , mostrandole sus dientes.

-Crees que este en celo?-Rio con perversion el armadilllo.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-Asintio el camaleon a espaldas de Lucy , causandole un escalofrio.

-Me gustaria verlos intentarlo.-Reto a la defensiva , su cola sosteniendo la leña con fuerza , lista para utilizarla en su ventaja.

-No hay porque ponernos a la defensiva.-Rio entretenido el alcon , acercandose a ella cautelosamente.

-Entonces largo de mi camino!-Gruño aun mas fuerte , fulminandolo con la mirada.

Tuvo que retroceder al notar al armadillo acercarse por su par , pero no tenia salida alguna. Movio su cola de lado a lado , causando que el rojo y purpura retrocedieran frustrados.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de salir sola al bosque.-La voz del alcon se comenzo a oscurecer.

-Basta!

Todos los presentes , a escepcion de Lucy , giraron a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Un erizo negro de vetas y ojos carmin , los observaba con ira contenida , amenazando con atacar.

-Que? Es tu novia? Jajaja!-Bromeo el armadillo cruzandose de brazos.

Shadow solo gruño como respuesta. Lucy no sabia si sentir alivio o mas temor. Su respiracion se entrecortaba , su corazon no dejaba de ataladrar su pecho y sentia la sangre helada.

-O que haras?-Reto el camaleon viendolo con frialdad.

El azabache parecio titubear. Sus ojos sangre se dirigieron al lider del grupo , un toque de temor en su mirada. Los tres lobos solitarios eran mayores que ellos. Podia estimar que por unos seis años. Ellos solo tenian diez y seis.

-Lo haremos , pero sabes las consecuencias.-Amenazo el alcon con una sonrisa triunfante.

Shadow presiono sus puños con fuerza y le dedico una mirada dudosa a Lucy. Esta lo miraba con temor por sobre su hombro.

-Que eliges?-Continuo relamiendo sus filosos colmillos.

El corazon de Lucy dio un vuelco al ver como este retrocedia y se perdia entre la maleza ; la habia abandonado. En ese momento , no sabia si eso le habia dolido tanto como su rechazo , pero esa distraccion fue lo peor que le podia pasar.

-Auuuuuuuh!

Volteo al escuchar a los tres atacantes aullar y noto que ya estaban transformados en lincans. Ella no podia luchar contra ellos , era demasiado. Aun no estaba en edad de transformarse , solo los machos lo hacian tan pronto.

-Por…favor…-Rogo con temor volteando a ver a todas direcciones.

-Grrrr!-El lobo verde griño , su pelaje totalmente encrespado. La situacion no era diferente con los otros.

Ataco a los dos lejos de su campo visual con su cola , ambos chillaron ante el impacto y retrocedieron un poco. Pero el verde le dio un golpe en la cara con sus garras espuestas.

-Ahhh!-Chillo al sentir como una le habia cortado en el rostro.

El purpura la ataco de espaldas y ambos cayeron al suelo. Lucy intento atacarlo con su cola , pero el armadillo se la inmovilizo en el suelo , perforandola con sus garras.-No!-Chillo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando sintio como el alcon sobre ella le desgarraba su ropa , no teniendo cuidado de cortar su piel en el proceso.

Se sacudio para defenderse , pero el camaleon la tenia sostenida de sus manos mientras la veia intensamente , la baba corria por sus colmillos y caia sobre el cabello de esta. El alcon le lamio el rostro con su enorme lengua , fue cuando sintio un agudo dolor en su ojo derecho.

-Basta! Sueltenme!-Su voz podia desgarrar la audicion de cualquiera , pero nadie parecia escucharla , nadie iba a ayudarla.

Entonces , en un intento desesperado , elevo una de sus rodillas y golpeo a la bestia en su entrepierna. El lobo chillo alejandose de sobre ella y cayo a un lado adolorido. El camaleon noto esto y libero sus manos para tomar el lugar de su lider , pero esto era exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

Lucy no perdio tiempo para sacar una daga oculta en lo que quedaba de su falda café y , tan pronto el se inclino en cuatro patas sobre ella , esta le incrusto el arma blanca en el cuello.

Este nuevo aullido le ataladro los oidos y el tercer integrante libero la cola de esta para no permitir que ella escapara. Lucy rodo al ver como el lobo herido caia sobre su lider , se arrodillo y lanzo otro ataque al de pelaje rojo ; la daga quedo atrapada en su pata izquierda delantera. Y con el tercer aullido de dolor , ella salio corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Las ramas y hojas golpeaban en su rostro y la sangre que escurria de su ojo herido le estaban complicando la situacion. Corria con su respiracion agitada y gran desesperacion. Pero tuvo que frenar de golpe al toparse de frente con una gran pared rocosa. Sostuvo su abdomen adolorido y miro en todas direcciones para poder continuar ; regresar no era una opcion.

Sus orejas saltaron alertas al escuchar los aullidos furiosos de sus atacantes , fue alli cuando vio una apertura en la gran pared y tuvo una idea.

Los tres lobos no tardaron en aparecer y el lider rapidamente detecto el aroma de esta y se acerco a la apertura , pero en lugar de buscar atacarla , se giro para enfrentar al par de lincans.

Estos le gruñeron devuelta. Lucy observaba horrorizada por la rendija de su escondite. Los tres comenzaron a luchar entre si. El lider atraveso al armadillo en el corazon y este cayo inmovil al suelo. La batalla contra el camaleon fue mas duradera , pero el purpura logro quebrarle el cuello al alcon.

Ya habia comenzado a amanecer. Lucy temblaba al ver como este se acercaba a ella , su boca escurriendo sangre. Esta se rodeo su cuerpo con su cola y se oculto esperando lo peor , pero no llego.

Este freno de golpe y gruño en otra direccion antes de retroceder y desaparecer en el bosque.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya habia amanecido y nada. Sonic le habia prohibido ir tras su hermana al bosque , era demasiado riezgo. Amy lloro angustiada toda la madrugada , sentada en el balcon.

Le preocupaba. Temia por la vida de una de sus mejores amigas y le dolia ver a la rosada en aquel estado de angustia. Amy no soportaria perder a su hermana tambien.

Le prometio que si Lucy no regresaba , la buscarian a primera hora. Solo asi logro que Amy descansara un par de horas. Tuvo que cubrir sus orejas y arrullarla en la mecedora de su balcon ; los lobos solitarios estaban haciendo demasiado ruido.

-Listo.-Informo con seriedad al reunirse con el frente a la casa. La rosada se habia recogido sus puas en una cola de caballo. Traia el atuendo distintivo de su tribu : una camisa de tubo y falda color cafes , la textura de la tela algo aspera. Estaba descalza y una pulsera posaba en su tobillo ; de ella colgaba un dije de lobo.

Sonic asintio con una media sonrisa , extendiendole su mano para ayudarla. No tardaron en dirigirse al bosque.

Amy rapidamente detecto el olor de su hermana y corrio en la direccion que este la guiaba ; Sonic corrio a su par , alerta de sus alrededores.

-No!-Chillo Amy al parar en un charco de sangre.

El erizo azul estudio el area , todo era un caos , alli se habia desatado una pelea.-Mira.-Señalo al suelo. Amy seco sus lagrimas y se acerco a lo que reconocio como la daga de Lucy.

-No hay ningun cadaver , la atacaron tres entre tres pe…-Sonic comento calmadamente mientras paseaba por todo el lugar en busqueda de pistas. Freno de golpe con una expresion de sorpresa.

-Tres?-La voz exaltada de Amy lo saco se su transe.

Sonic fruncio su ceño y arqueo una ceja. "Shadow?"

-Espera! El rastro continua!- Amy dio un salto y corrio ignorandolo. Sonic la detuvo.

-Espera.-Comando con seriedad.-Quedate aquí.-Indico soltando un leve gruñido.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Amelia.

Salio de entre un grupo de arboles a lo que parecia ser el final de un acantilado , pero eso no fue lo que lo detuvo. Un par de cadaveres frente a el ; sangre por todas partes. Noto que eran dos lincans que no reconocia.

-Woooah!- Exclamo al pisar algo gomoso que causo que cayera de espaldas.

-Sonic!-Amy llego corriendo y se arrodillo frente a el con cara de preocupacion.-Estas bien?-Cuestiono rapidamente , fue entonces cuando el olor a sangre invadio su olfato y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los muertos.

-Shhh!-Tapo la boca de esta antes de que gritara y le señalo en direccion a la pared rocosa.

Amy asintio y trago pesado al ver la causa de la caida de Sonic : un corazon. Tuvo que tapar su boca para no vomitar por la impresión.

-Gaahhh!-Amy se levanto de golpe al ver a Sonic volver a caer. "Erizo torpe." Penso con humor. Camino para ayudarlo , pero se detuvo al ver la nueva causa de su caida.

Un cachorro de pelaje gris y negro , retumbaba en sus brazos. Pudo ver rastros de sangre por todas partes.-Lucy!

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sonic se mantenia observando a la curandera mientras revisaba las heridas de Lucy. La can habia perdido el conocimiento al saltar sobre el , pero fue un gran alivio encontrarla con vida. Lo que aun no entendia era como ella habia sobrevivido.

-Husky se pondra bien , Husky solo tener razguños.-Asevero la equidna naranja con una sonrisa.

-Deverdad?! Gracias! Gracias!- Amy salto de su lugar y la abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Parecia que toda la angustia se habia borrado de su ser con aquella noticia.

-Ehh si.-Rio levemente al separarse de la rosada.-Darle verbena con manzanilla , manzanilla ayudar con el dolor , verbena curar heridas.-Instruyo entregandole un par de frascos.

Sonic asintio y la acompaño a la salida.

-Awww…-Se quejo Lucy al despertar.-Rose?-Susurro debilmente viendola por su ojo sano.

-Asi es.-Asintio con una dulce sonrisa sentada a su par.-Juro que casi muero cuando no supimos de ti.

-Lo siento.-Murmuro cabizbaja intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Desperto!-Celebro Sonic con una sonrisa desinteresada al entrar.

-Hola tu.-Le saludo con una media sonrisa.-Que tengo en el ojo?-Inquirio arqueando su ceja libre e intentando usar su ojo sano para ver.

-Sufriste un resguño en tu ceja y parte de tu mejilla. Con suerte solo tendras una leve cicatriz.-Informo Sonic tomando lugar a la par de la rosada.

-Ohh.

-Que fue lo que paso?-Cuestiono Amy con preocupacion.

-Lobos solitarios.-Respondio con molestia al recordarlos.

-Y tu los mataste?-La voz curiosa de Sonic hizo que lo viera con diversion.

Nego con la cabeza.-Fue extraño. Primero estaban los tres atacandome y luego el lider se rebelo en contra de ellos. Puede que sea porque ellos intentaron marcarme cuando el estaba herido.-Relato sentandose en su lugar con una expresion de dolor.

-Luchaste contra los tres? Sola?-Cuestiono Sonic con una extraña seriedad. Entonces Lucy supo que el sabia que Shadow habia estado alli.

-Asi es.-Asintio apartandole la mirada con cierto recentimiento en su voz.

-Nadie te ayudo?-Continuo , frunciendo su ceño de tanto en tanto.

-Alguien intervino , pero al parecer se arrepintio…-Susurro dedicandole una sonrisa a su hermana.-Me dejarias a solas con Sonic un momento?-Pidio viendola a los ojos.

Amy la vio confusa , pero le devolvio la sonrisa y asintio ; lo unico que le importaba era que su hermana estaba bien.-Ire a preparar algo de almuerzo.-Le sonrio a Sonic en modo de despedida y salio de la habitacion.

El erizo azul asintio y le devolvio la sonrisa al verla partir.-Oye.-Comento al voltear a ver sus ojos fuego.-Casi infarto cuando me saltaste encima.-Bromeo soltando una leve carcajada.

-jajaja! Lo siento. Es que , jamas me dio tanto gusto ver tu horrenda cara!-Bromeo causando que este volviera a reir. Pero las risas cesaron y Sonic la vio con seriedad.

-Fue Shadow , el , no te ayudo?-Realmente no podia creer que su hermano la abandonara.

-No importa. Es de otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte.-Suspiro pesado y vio a su alrededor con melancolia.-Quiero pedirte un gran favor.-Volvio a verlo , cierto temor reflejado en su rostro.

-Lo que sea. Sabes que eres como mi hermana.-Asintio con una media sonrisa.

-Yo se lo que sientes por Amy.-Susurro con una sonrisa divertida.

Sonic trago pesado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

-jajaja!

-Oye!-La regaño con falsa molestia.

-Tranquilo. Ella tambien siente lo mismo.-Volvio a susurrar.

-En…enserio?-Tuvo que luchar por no sonreir como idiota , pero no pudo evitar la mezcla de sensaciones en su interior.

-Si. Por eso se que puedo confiar en ti , respecto a ella.-Suspiro retirando la irritante hoja de su ojo. -He decidido ir a la reserva.

-Qummhh!

-Shhh! No grites!- Susurro viendolo a los ojos al tapar sus ojos.

-Pero , por que?-Inquirio confundido.

-Shadow tiene razon. Soy debil e inferior y asi no puedo cuidar de mi hermana. Necesito ir y necesito que te quedes con ella.-Sus ojos destellaron con tristeza al recordar las palabras del azabache.

-Que el dijo que?-Gruño Sonic molesto.

-Concentrate , Sonic. Harias eso por mi?-Suplico con una sonrisa triste.

-No , yo…-Suspiro rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.-No tienes que pedirlo. Siempre cuidare de Amy.-Acepto con una media sonrisa sin mirarla.-Pero…estas segura? Digo…te enfrentaste a tres lincantropos tu sola. Como es eso ser debil e inferior?-Cuestiono en un vano intento por que ella recapacitara.

-Solo a sido un golpe de suerte.-Asevero viendolo con seriedad.

-Por cuanto?-Susurro derrotado.

-El curso mas corto es de cinco años. Supongo que esa sera mi eleccion.-Se encogio de hombros.

-Cinco años sera…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Una semana mas tarde…**_

La carabana que los llevaria a la reserva esperaba a las afueras de la aldea. Solo habia un grupo de cuatro , incluyendo a Lucy. Amy lloraba en silencio al abrazar a su hermana. Estaba triste por que ella se marcharia , pero al menos sabia que estaria bien y que Sonic se quedaria a su lado.

" _Por que Shadow no detuvo a Lucy?"_ Penso Amy confundida , viendo en todas direcciones en busqueda del azabache. Llevaba mas de una semana que no sabia de el. Era raro. Pensaba que el tenia sentimientos por su hermana. Pero debia de aceptar que el ya no era el mismo de antes. Todo por culpa de su padre.

-Hey tu! Cuidamela o te las veras conmigo!-Advirtio divertida al darle un abrazo a Sonic.

-Si, Señor!- Mofo con una sonrisa despreocupada imitando un saludo militar.

-Jah!-Respondio sacandole la lengua.

Las orejas de Sonic saltaron en alerta al escuchar un aullido familiar. Fruncio su ceño con sospecha viendo en direccion al bosque.

-Hey , Ammes. Tengo que verificar algo , esta bien?-Informo volteando a verla. Amy sonrio y asintio.

-Solo asegurate de volver.-Pidio soltando un suspiro. Sonic asintio y deposito un rapido beso en su frente antes de partir.

Corrio detectando la escensia de la persona que buscaba , estaba mas alejado de lo que pensaba , pero alli estaba. Paro de golpe al ver a un lincan de pelaje negro y rojo. Lo vio con cautela y noto que no estaba solo.

-Shadow?-Le nombro dudoso.

El lobo se giro a verlo , sangre escurria de su boca y garras. Sonic aparto su vista y vio un lobo purpura mutilado en el suelo. Este arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos , esperando una respuesta.

El azabache recobro su forma de erizo y le dedico una mirada inferente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos frente a el.

-Que haces aquí?-Cuestiono con molestia.

-Llevas una semana desaparecido , tu que crees?-Respondio con sarcasmo mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera.

-Tenia un asunto pendiente.-Gruño irritado.

-Asesinar a un lobo solitario? -Arqueo una ceja dudoso.

-Tres…-Siseo con frialdad.

-Espera. Este es uno de los que ataco a Lucy?-Su molestia fue suplantada por curiosidad.

-Tu como…

-YO fui quien la encontro.-Recalco.-Porque la abandonaste con esas tres bestias? Que pasa contigo?

-No estoy para tus…

-Oh! No sabes que? No perdere el tiempo , por que en estos momentos TU estas perdiendo a Lucy.-Le corto viendolo con desilusion.

-Ahora de que hablas?-Cuestiono con frialdad.

-Lucy va a ir a la reserva.-Informo encogiendose de hombros , como si fuera la cosa mas normal y le dio la espalda para regresar, pero Shadow se interpuso en su camino.

-Que?

Sonic sonrio con tristeza al notar las emociones en los rubies de su hermano. Solo asintio.

Shadow libero una gran bocanada de aire. Miro al suelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. _"No…"_

-Tambien me dijo lo que le dijiste cuando te confeso sus sentimientos. Se muy bien por que has mentido , pero no entiendo como te has dejado dominar por padre. A mi tambien me ha amenazado. Pero yo amo a Amy y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea con tal de no perderla. No se por que tu abandonaste a Lucy con esos lobos , pero si se que te has arrepentido.-Pauso para ver sobre su hombro al cadaver.

-No tenia eleccion. Tenian a Maria bajo su poder. Amenazaron con matarla si interferia en sus asuntos. Yo no…-Explico con visible frustracion en su mirada.

-Y yo no sabia que tenian a nuestra hermana?-Inquirio Sonic molesto.

Shadow se tiro de las puas por la frustracion. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con Sonic. Asi que por primera vez iba a hacer lo que el queria.

…corrio hacia la aldea.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La aldea se hacia pequeña mientras la carreta se alejaba. Suspiro con pesar dejando que las lagrimas , que tanto habia contenido por Amy, corrieran libres. Sabia que no seria facil , pero debia hacerlo. Necesitaba alejarse para poder sanar , para poderlo olvidar y ser fuerte.

No sabia ni comprendia el porque el la odiaba , pero no le guardaba rencor. Fue su mejor amigo durante toda su infancia ; tal vez por eso dolia tanto haberlo perdido. Igual y sabia que lo volveria a ver. Y estaba segura de que el se tragaria todas su palabras con su regreso.

-Adios…

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Corrio y corrio. Ignoro las heridas de su batalla , no le importaba el dolor fisico. No tardo en escuchar los gritos y aplausos de los aldeanos ; se estaban marchando. _"Vamos!"_ Se grito en sus adentros con frustracion.

Freno al ver a todos bloqueando el paso y comenzo a buscar rapidamente una forma de evadirlos , fue entonces cuando reconocio unos cabellos rosados a la distancia.

Guio sus pasos hasta Amy decidido y esta volteo justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Vio como ella sonreia con tristeza y negaba.

Fijo sus orbes carmesi en el camino de transporte y vio la nube de humo que levantaban los caballos a la distancia. Habia llegado tarde.

-Lo siento , Shadow.-Susurro con consternacion Amy parando a su par.

-Cuanto?-Inquirio sin emocion en su voz sin voltear a verla.

Amy volvio a suspirar.-Cinco años.

Sonic no tardo en llegar. Amy le brindo una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazo por el costado.

-Hey. Estara bien.-Asevero preocupado por su hermano al colocarle una mano en el hombro.-Estaremos en casa de Amy , ven cuando estes listo.-Invito calmadamente antes de girar para marcharse.

Su mirada seguia perdida en el camino vacio _. "Si esperarte cinco años , es el precio que debo de pagar por lo que te he hecho , que asi sea..."_

 _-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

Y asi pasaron las estaciones. La vida de todos continuaba y la de muchos comenzaba, otras terminaban. Pero hoy , volvia a ser otoño. Las hojas de los arboles morian y el suelo se teñia en tonos naranja , rojo y amarillo.

Hoy era el dia de regresar. Le causaba escalofrios el simple pensamiento. Y , no es que no le alegrara salir de esa carcel , no. No es que no le de gusto el volver a ver a su hermana , tampoco. Es el echo de la temporada de…apareamiento. Ella no estaba lista para hacerlo , no queria llegar y dejar que un fulano la marcara , no! Jamas! Con suerte , pondria en practica lo aprendido.

Suspiro viendo por la ventana de la carroza.-A poco no te alegra volver?-Inquirio en tono seductor con emocion una muercielago blanca a su par.

-Es solo que aborresco el salvajismo. Ironico , no?-Rio negando con la cabeza.

-jaja! Lo se , cariño. Pero te ira bien!-Le animo con un guiño de ojo.

-Solo esta alerta. Juro que llueven los machos en estos tiempos. -Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Pero si a eso es a lo que vengo!

-Aja , pero yo n…Cuidado!-Corto su frase para saltar sobre la vampiresa y ambas salir volando fuera de la carreta. Lucy se levanto algo desorientada , buscando el causante del problema. La husky habia escuchado los gruñidos , pero no de quien emanaban.

-Que demonios!-Maldijo la murcielago al levantarse y ver su medio de transporte volcado.

De adentro de esta, salio un equidna rojo acompañado de un cocodrilo verde. Ambos tenian sus ojos totalmente negros. La husky le dedico una mirada a la murcielago y esta solo sonrio con perversion.

-A poco no es apuesto el equidna?-Susurro mordiendose el labio.

Lucy solo nego luego de rodar los ojos y noto que no estaban lejos de la aldea.-Todo tuyo, Rouge . Yo me largo , no me va bien con los reptiles.-Bromeo antes de despedirse con un ademan de mano y salir corriendo.

Rouge y el equidna comenzaron una danza de gruñidos al transformarse y caminar en circulo , sin dejar de mirar al otro. Lucy giro su cabeza con curiosidad ; no todos los dias ves a un lincantropo gris con alas. Pero no tenia mucho tiempo.

El cocodrilo se transformo y comenzo a correr tras de ella. Este en particular , se miraba extraño , demasiado. Tenia unas protuberancias en la espalda y una cola …rara. Como un lobodrilo?

Lucy fruncio su ceño al verlo intentar agarrar su cola y le dio un asote. El lobo cayo lejos liberando un chillido.-Sera un dia largo…

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Entre abrio sus ojos al escuchar un leve gruñido en su oreja. Dirigio su mirada a la ventana y noto que ya debia de ser mas de las diez de la mañana.

-Awww…-Gimio cansada al saber que debia levantarse , pero un fuerte agarre en su costado la freno.-Owww Sonic…-Se quejo girando incomodamente para tenerlo de frente.-Despierta o por lo menos sueltame jaja.-Rio levemente al verlo con su boca entre abierta.

-Grrr…ve a hacerle la vida miserable a otro , Shads…-Siseo por lo bajo al fruncir su ceño.

Amy sonrio ampliamente al escuchar sus delirios.-Llevamos años viviendo solos y aun crees que vives con tu padre?-Arqueo una ceja al volverlo a empujar , sin éxito.

Sonic abrio sus ojos lentamente al escuchar sus leves carcajadas y sonrio.-Buenos dias, hermosa.-Sonrio de medio lado posando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-jajaja buenos dias , Sonikku.-Rio abrazandolo por el cuello.

El erizo azul rio con perversion antes de girar y quedar sobre ella.-Oye!jajaja!- La rosada dio un leve sobresalto.

-Shhh…-Susurro en su oreja causandole escalofrios.

Amy lo vio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y timidez en sus ojos. Sonic se inclino viendola directamente a los ojos y lamio la comisura de los labios de esta , como resultado , esta se sonrojo aun mas. Sonrio calmadamente y beso sus labios , bajo por su mejilla y lentamente deposito besos de mariposa por su cuello. Amy suspiro en medio de un gemido.

La rosada cerro sus ojos mientras sus manos jugaban con las puas de su amante y se deleitaba con sus caricias.

-Soni…-Susurro debilmente.

-Mmm…-Este gimio en entre su cuello y hombro , sus colmillos mostrandose amenazantes.

-Ne…cesito…ssss…-Callo al sentir una punzada en su cuello.

Sonic libero su cuello y la vio directo a los ojos , relamiendose. Esta se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

-Que?No lo puedo evitar.-Rio levemente rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Aja.-Rodo sus ojos con una expresion divertida.-Que tal si vamos a preparar el desayuno?

-Pero si tengo desayuno en la cama , por que ir a buscar otro?-Bromeo dando un rapido movimiento para deborar sus labios apasionadamente.

-Eres mia!

Las orejas de la pareja se encrisparon mientras rompian el beso y observaban en direccion a la ventana. Notaron que se habia levantado una cortina de polvo y los aldeanos murmuraban mas de lo normal.

-Ahg! Ya empezaron?-Bufo Amy con cansancio.

-Jaja! Eso parece.-Sonic se encogio de hombros antes de levantarse de la cama.-Ire a asegurarme de que no se salga de control , pero prometo que el almuerzo sera por mi cuenta , vale?-Inquirio rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Hecho!-Asintio Amy lanzandole un beso.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

No era posible. Acababa de deshacerse del cocodrilo y ya habia una ardilla intentando enfrentarla. _"Perfecto."_

Lucy retiro la capucha de su capa café y se cruzo de brazos. El roedor de pelaje naranja la vio de arribabajo. Esta solo rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-No va a pasar.-Asevero con irritasion.

La ardilla bufo y dio un paso alfrente para atacarla , pero esta le pego con su cola y lanzo por los aires viendo como se estrellaba de cara contra el suelo. Sonrio satisfecha , hasta que escucho un rujido. Volvio a suspirar.

La ardilla se transformo en un lican naranja y se levanto lentamente en dos patas.-Eres mia!

Este corrio para abalanzarse contra ella , pero esta dio un salto y lo esquivo facilmente. Su alboroto llamo la atension de los demas y , poco a poco, los fueron encerrando en un circulo.

La bestia se levanto aun mas furiosa y camino lentamente , en dos patas , en su direccion. La expresion rabiosa de Lucy se encontro con los ojos lilas de este. Todos murmuraban extrañados por la escena: Siempre que un lincan corteja a la hembra , esta se transforma automaticamente , pero Lucy continuaba como husky.

Sus ojos fuego estaban levemente iluminados , su nariz estaba arrugada y se podian distinguir sus colmillos resaltando de su labio superior e inferior. Esta dio un paso alfrente y la ardilla retrocedio gruñendo , en un intento por mantener el control de la pelea. Las orejas de Lucy se aplanaron amenazantes y volvio a dar un paso alfrente; esta vez el lobo se inclino en sus cuatro patas con su cola entre estas y la cabeza agachada.

Lucy suspiro con cierta lastima y lo palmeo en la cabeza antes de que este volviera a su forma original y la viera con sorpresa.

-Te dije que no pasaria.-Agrego mientras sonreia de medio lado.

Pero cuando se disponia a pasar entre la multitud , vio que alguien se dirigia hacia ella ; los murmullos cesaron.

Se giro lentamente y apresio a un erizo negro con vetas grises. Resoplo con cansancio viendolo a los ojos.

-Omega.-Sonrio malefico el alfa .

-Alfa.-Le reconocio inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-A que debo el honor de su visita en mi aldea?-Inquirio mostrandose imponente , dando lentos pasos alrededor de ella , estudiandola.

-Eh vuelto de mi entrenamiento , Mephiles.-Sonrio con prepotencia al notar que este no la reconocio.

-Vuelto?-Repitio confundido , entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se detuvo tras de ella , Lucy observandolo sobre su hombro, y la olfateo levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerla , pero volvio a sonreir mostrando sus dientes.

-Vaya…-Comento volviendo a verla de frente.-…La perra sata resulto ser de raza.

-Haz venido por mi hijo, cierto?-Cuestiono calmadamente acariciando su mejilla.

Lucy retrocedio asqueada.-Humph. No. Mi unico interes es mi hermana.-Respondio con su frente en alto , volviendo a colocarse su capucha.

-Pero Shadow es el unico posible alfa, perderas esa oportunidad?-Intento convencerla , buscando al azabache con la mirada.

-Uno de los posibles alfas.-Comento divertido un erizo verde saliendo de la multitud.

Lucy lo observo cuidadosamente , de pies a cabeza , deteniendose en sus ojos azules. Este le guiño un ojo y se acerco a ambos.-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta , Lucy. Si me recuerdas , o no?-Cuestiono desnudandola con la mirada. Mephiles lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Como olvidar al que mas se burlaba de mi.-Respondio viendolo con prepotencia.-Y , Mephiles , si mal no tengo entendido , Shadow fue quien perdio la oportunidad.-Le dio un leve guiño de ojo , vio con asco a la copia barata de Sonic y continuo con su camino…o a eso iba.

-Wuaaaah! *tud*

Lucy rodo por el suelo al sentir como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella. Ya tenia en mente como mataria al atrevido , pero todo cambio cuando escucho la risa divertida del bulto azul sobre su espalda.

-jajajaja! Me la debias!-Bromeo Sonic entre risas mientras se levantaba de encima de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Jah!-Bufo sacandole la lengua a su amigo de la infancia.

-Que? No te da gusto ver a mister blui?-Inquirio con falsa tristeza extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Lo tengo que pensar…-Rodo sus ojos mientras sonreia ampliamente y saltaba a abrazarlo.

-Bienvenida.-Susurro al despegarse de ella y alborotarle el cabello.

-Oye!

-Atrapame!-Corrio lejos de ella con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.

Lucy nego levemente al notar la actitud infantil de su amigo. Realmente lo habia extrañado. Sonrio de medio lado antes de mirar sobre su hombro y notar a Mephiles y Scourge viendola intrigados. "Mephiles ya se ha tragado sus desprecios. Como lo tomara su primogenito?" Sonrio con arrogancia antes de correr tras el azul.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Terminaba el desayuno calmadamente al cantar , pero su melodia paro de golpe. Miro extrañada a su alrededor , sintiendo esa sensacion de que hay algo que debia de recordar. "Pero que?"

-Ya he regresado!-Anuncio Sonic al entrar.

-Estoy en la…

Los ojos de la rosada se abrieron de par en par al detectar una segunda aroma ; un aroma que jamas podria olvidar. "Eso era!" Amy salio corriendo al recibidor y alli estaba.

-Hola , Rose.-Lucy sonrio calidamente al acercarse.

-Volviste!-Chillo Amy corriendo a abrazarla.

-Asi es!-Asintio cerrando sus ojos al corresponder el abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-Susurro en medio de un sollozo con una gran sonrisa al separarse.

-Tambien yo.-Respondio la husky con una sonrisa divertida al enroscarlas con su cola para que Amy no escapara.

-Jajaja! Oye!-Rio entre lagrimas intentando liberarse.

Sonic observo la escena con una sonrisa despreocupada. Amy realmente habia extrañado a su hermana , pero ya habia terminado. Todo volveria a la normalidad. Aunque… "Shadow…"Penso el de puas azules mirando por la ventana. El habiha visto a su padre en la plaza y almenos sabia que el ya no se opondria a que ellos esten juntos ; todo lo contrario. La verdadera pregunta era : lograra que Lucy lo perdone?

-Tu no te salvas!

La voz divertida de Lucy lo alerto , pero ya era tarde. Esta lo capturo con su cola al igual que a Amy y les dio un gran abrazo a ambos.

-Bien , bien! Ahora si! A desayunar!-Exclamo el macho mientras las risas cesaban.

-Buuu jajaja!-Bromeo la husky mientras los soltaba y seguia a la cocina.

Lucy y Sonic se sentaron a esperar a que Amy sirviera la comida. Esta no tardo en dejar todo listo para sentarse con ellos.

-Asi que…que tal estuvo su 'ritual'?-Inquirio Lucy arqueando una ceja.

Ambos erizos se vieron con una sonrisa nerviosa y mejillas rojas.-Fue pacifico.-Simplifico la rosada sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Awww no pelearon?-Cuestiono con falsa desilusion. La pareja la observo con sus ojos entrecerrados.-Jajaja ya entendi! Shuch!

La realidad era que esto le aliviaba. Sabia que Amy no era de pelear a modo salvaje , y entendia que Sonic no querria hacerle daño. Es un metodo raro , pero si ambos tienen buen control , se puede lograr.

-Omega , he?-Inquirio Sonic con diversion.

-Asi es…-Suspiro con una mueca de desagrado.

-Enserio?-Inquirio Amy sorprendida.

-Si! Debiste ver como se enfrento a los machos que la querian marcar! Ni siquiera tuvo que transformarse para mandarlos a volar.-Relato Sonic con entusiasmo y la boca llena de pan.

-No hable con la boca llena! Cochino!-Le regaño la rosada con su ceño fruncido.

-Asi que ya te cortejaron. Y no aceptaste a ninguno?-Cuestiono Amy pensativa.

-No he venido a buscar conyuge , Rose.-Asevero rodando sus ojos.-No me interesa ninguno.

-Pero ninguno te dejara en paz. Las omegas llaman mas la atension y Scourge ya te tiene el ojo puesto.-Indico Sonic con mas seriedad.

-Lo se. De el no me podre safar sin transformarme.-Suspiro cansada.

-Y sabes que padre esta obsesionado con que uno de nosotros se convierta en alfa. Y Sha…

-Ni me lo menciones.-Advirtio con molestia.

Amy y Sonic se dedicaron miradas preocupadas. Era mas que obvio que ella aun estaba molesta con el azabache. Pero tambien sabian que no podria evitar que este luchara por ella. Cuando un posible alfa enfrenta a una omega , a esta no le queda de otra que pelear.

-Si me disculpan. Muero por dar una ronda por el bosque!-Asevero con una media sonrisa al levantarse.

-Claro , Lucy! Solo ten cuidado.

-Puff! Luche contra tres lincans cuando era cachorra , ahora sera pan comido.-Alardeo con orgullo mientras Sonic se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con seriedad.-jajaja! Si papa! Adios Rose!-Se despidio corriendo a la salida de la casa.

Ambos erizos rieron.-Al menos sigue siendo la misma.-Comento Amy con una amplia sonrisa.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Paseo con entusiasmo , apreciando cada detalle que la rodeaba , recordando su infancia en aquellos rincones. Lentamente , sus pasos la guiaron a la laguna que tantos momentos le habia regalado , tanto buenos como malos.

Sacudio su cabeza y dejo ir lo negativo. Pero no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa al pensar que en cualquier momento lo veria…en media temporada de cortejo y con su padre presionandolo a que la marcara. "Todo sea por el poder…"Penso con sarcasmo llegando alfin al cuerpo de agua.

Se alejo de la grama que lo cercaba y enterro sus pies desnudos en la fria arena. La brisa de otroño acaricio su rostro mientras ella sumergia sus pies y gran parte de su cola en el agua; su capa mojandose levemente. Pero toda calma siempre es quebrada , o no? Su cuerpo se tenso por completo al captar una nueva aroma cerca de ella ; una aroma muy familiar. Sus orejas se alertaron e hizo un gran esfuerzo por relajar su pulso. Como lograba hacerla sentir asi despues de tanto?

-Tu quien eres?-Su voz se habia vuelto mas grave ; noto. Pero su tono frio e indiferente no lo abandonaba.

Fruncio su ceño ante la pregunta. "Tampoco me reconoce?"

Respiro lenta y profundamente antes de girarse con cautela. El agua salpico levemente. Pronto la brisa desaparecio. Solo estaban ellos dos , uno frente al otro , dedicandose miradas. Lucy no respondio , pero lo miro fijamente mientras el esperaba su respuesta.

El sin duda habia madurado. Su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tonificado y sus facciones eran mas masculinas. El rojo de sus vetas era mas oscuro y habia crecido bastante.

-Responde.-Gruño viendola friamente.

Lucy sonrio de medio lado y retiro su capucha lentamente. Sus cabellos hondulados taparon levemente su rostro , pero sus orbes fuego brillaron como nunca.

El azabache la vio con cierta curiosidad , su rostro relajandose levemente. La vio de pies a cabeza , o al menos lo que se veia. Le era levemente familiar y sin duda era la hembra mas hermosa que habia visto.

-Soy solo una chica debil e inferior.-Respondio con amargura saliendo del agua.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de par en par , pero pronto recobro la compostura ; al menos por fuera.

-Husky?-Susurro dando un paso alfrente.

-Respeta mi espacio.-Gruño retrocediendo a la defensiva.

-Sabes que nunca te…

-Reservatelo. Se muy bien lo que das.-Le corto con la mayor frialdad posible.

Sin embargo , el continuo.-Que haras para detenerme?-Le provoco viendola fijamente a los ojos.

-No soy de amenazas.-Asevero cruzada de brazos.

-Te has vuelto mas fuerte.-Comento con una sonrisa prepotente.

-No tienes ni idea…-Susurro apretando su mandibula , mostrando sus colmillos. "Contente. Eso es lo que quiere. No dejes que te saque de control."

Shadow se detuvo justo frente a ella. Sus espinas se sacudian levemente y encrispaban poco a poco. Sus orejas estaban firmes mientras su dulce aroma inundaba sus sentidos ; sentidos que le gritaban que la tomara antes de que alguien mas lo intentara.

-Estas saliendote de control.-Informo viendolo con desconfianza.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna , pero el se detuvo al notar que tenia razon. Y aunque podria luchar por ella , no queria que fuera mientras ella aun esta dolida con el.

-Se que estas molesta.-Suspiro relajandose levemente.-Y se que no tengo excusa , pero tenia motivos para hacer todo lo que hize.

-Y lo que no hiciste…-Susurro con rabia apartando la mirada.

-Solo n…

-Lucy!

Shadow y Lucy diriguieron sus miradas en direccion de la voz. La husky suspiro irritada y Shadow lo vio con molestia.

-Que quieres ahora?-Inquirio esta con indiferencia.

-A ti.-Respondio con descaro viendola con perversion. Eso no le agrado a Shadow.

-Pierdete. No estoy interesada.-Asevero con una mueca de asco. El azabache sonrio complacido.

-No tienes que estarlo.-Sonrio con malicia dando un paso alfrente.

-Me gustaria verte intentarlo.-Gruño Shadow atravesandose en su camino.

Lucy arqueo una ceja al notar la escena ; acado iban a pelear por ella? "Si eso desean…que lo hagan lejos de mi." Penso con cansancio girando en sus pasos y corriendo bosque adentro.

Ambos erizos la vieron partir sorprendidos. Shadow suspiro melancolico antes de comenzar a seguirla. Scourge gruño peligrosamente. No permitiria que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Se convertiria en alfa sin importar a que metodos deba recurrir.

-00000000000000000000-

La noche cayo y ya todos dormian , todos menos ella. No podia creer que aun despues de tanto , aun sentia tanto por el. Resoplo dejandose caer de espaldas ; estaba en el techo de la casa de su hermana y sus piernas y cola colgaban del borde.

-No te cansaras se segurime ; cierto?-Inquirio con una sonrisa triste sin verlo , sus ojos destellando con el reflejo de la luna.

-No.-Acepto sentandose a su par. Su voz y semblante serenos.

-Que quieres de mi?-Susurro sin verlo.

-Deseo que me dejes explicarte.-Respondio viendola a los ojos.

-No te he pedido explicaciones.-Nego levemente viendolo alfin.-Igual y ya Sonic hablo conmigo.

-Humph…Que dijo ?-Cuestiono entrecerrando sus ojos en sospecha.

Suspiro viendo a las estrellas , sus orbes fuego brillando con melancolia.- Dijo que lo que dijiste , lo dijiste por tu padre; cosa que ya sabia o me imaginaba. Me explico lo que ocurrio con Maria el dia que me atacaron. Tambien comento que acabaste con el que logro escapar.-Relato cerrando sus ojos , haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse relajada.

Shadow la observo en silencio por unos segundos. No sabia que decir ahora. Sonic ya habia dicho todo, aunque aun quedaba algo por decir.

-Lo siento…-Susurro apartando la vista , viendo al cielo sin emocion alguna en su rostro.

-Yo te perdone hace mucho.-Asevero con sinceridad marcada en su rostro , sonriendo de medio lado.

Libero aire y cerro sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Aquello realmente le quitaba un gran peso de su ser , pero aun faltaba algo. Dudoso , se dejo caer de espaldas a su par, sus hombros casi rozando. Las piernas de ambos colgaban de la casa y se columpiaban sincronizadamente.

La husky se tenso al sentirlo tan cerca de ella ; habia estado esperando que el se marchara luego de lo que dijo , pero parecia que el tenia algo mas en mente.

-No sientes lo que me dijiste…-Susurro cuidadosamente, mas para si misma que para que el respondiera.

-Siento todo lo contrario…-Respondio girando su cabeza para mirarla , pero Lucy aun se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados.

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que una oleada de emociones asotara su interior. "Todo lo contrario…" Repitio en su cabeza ,sus ojos abriendose lentamente.

Sus ojos se achinaron levemente al ver sus ojos alfin. Esta lo veia con duda , temor… El sabia lo que habia dicho , era la forma mas facil para el , la unica manera en la que podria decirle lo que sentia sin la necesidad de ser directo.

-Tu padre…

-No tiene por que interferir.-La interrumpio al adivinar lo que diria. Su tono era serio , pero habia cierta suavidad en la manera que la miraba.

-No estoy lista…-Confeso mordiendo su labio inferior , sus orejas se aplanaron y volvio a apartar la mirada.

-No tengo ningun apuro.-Indico con una media sonrisa , cierta pervercion en su tono de voz.

-Ya. Eres un candidato para ser alfa; para ti es mucho mas dificil contenerte según pasan los dias.-Arqueo una ceja viendolo de soslayo.

-Dudas de mi auto control?-Cuestiono con cierta prepotencia.

-Si. Pero no solo eres tu. Scourge tambien esta pisandome la cola.-Fruncio su ceño con una mueca de asco.

-No dejare que…

-Tan predecible.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

Shadow resoplo irritado al volver a ser interrumpido.

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando un macho alfa se interpone entre otro al intentar cortejar una omega?-Lucy se elevo con la ayuda de su brazo izquierdo , su codo soportando su peso.

-No tengo problema con desaparecerlo de nuestras tierras.-Gruño por lo bajo imitandola.

-No quiero que te expongas al peligro por mi. Busca a otra chica o jahhhh!

Chillo sorprendida al sentir como este se abalanzaba sobre ella y ambos rodaban y caian del techo. Lucy se removio adolorida al sentir el impacto del suelo , pero fue Shadow quien absorbio la caida colocandola sobre el.

Intento levantarse de sobre su pecho , pero este la tenia agarrada con firmeza de sus caderas.-Sueltame!-Gruño forcejeando contra el.

Shadow giro y se coloco sobre esta , tomo sus manos y las aprisiono a cada lado del rostro de la can. Esta lo miro retante , los ojos de ambos en una hilacha y sus dientes mas prominentes de lo normal.

-Solo dire esto una sola vez.-Comenzo a hablar fulminandola con la mirada , cierto veneno emanando por su voz.-Tu eres mia!-Gruño acercandose a su oreja.

Lucy temblo bajo su agarre , pero no era temor lo que sentia. Sus instintos estaban resurgiendo y eso no lo permitiria. No lucharia contra el , no dejaria que nadie la cortejara.

-Basta! Estas saliendo de control!-Su voz parecia un ladrido desesperado. Lucy aparto la mirada y cerro sus ojos con fuerza , buscando la forma de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Shadow gruño nuevamente. Sus puas totalmente erizadas y pelaje alborotado. Resoplo en su oreja antes de lamerla.

-Ahhg! Nooo!-Chillo retorciendose bajo su agarre , su pelaje se encrispo ante la agradable sensacion mientras sus orejas se aplanaron.-No me hagas odiarte.-Pidio entredientes.

Esto parecio hacerlo reaccionar. Sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad y su pelaje y puas se relajaron. Sacudio su cabeza volviendo a horientarse.-Que?

-Quitate…por favor.-Pidio calmadamente , dejando libre un suspiro de alivio.

-Awww vamos! Yo queria ver accion!- Gimio Sonic con falsa desilusión.

-Ahhg! Callate tarado jajajaja!-Bromeo Amy a su par dandole un codazo en el estomago.

Lucy y Shadow se dirigieron miradas confusas , antes de ver retantes al par de erizos risueños en el balcon de la casa de Amy.

-000000000000000000000000000-

-Asi que ya hicieron las pases?-Cuestiono la rosada con curiosidad y una amplia sonrisa.

-Si , pero no por eso me voy a aparear con el.-Bufo irritada terminando de limpiar las frutas para el desayuno.

Amy acomodo la mesa y le dirigio una mirada a Shadow y Sonic ; quienes se mantenian en la sala discutiendo asuntos de 'machos'.-Tal vez no ahora , pero si lo haras.

-No , Rose. No quiero.-Se detuvo con las palmas de sus manos recargadas de la mesa mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza.

-Por que no? -Inquirio consternada a su par.

-Por que ya sufri lo que tenia que sufrir por el. No quiero volver a lo mismo.-Suspiro viendola de reojo.

-No lo haras! Estoy segura de que Shadow te recompensara!- Intento animarla abrazandola por el costado.

-Han pasado cinco años…

-Pero aun lo amas…

Lucy aparto la mirada , pensativa , y luego vio en direccion a la sala , topandose con los rubies del azabache. Suspiro negando con la cabeza y volvio a lo suyo.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Asi que…cual es el plan?-Pregunto animado el erizo azul.

-Ahora de que hablas?-Cuestiono sin animos al rodar sus ojos.

-Que no planeas marcarla?-Sonrio con picardia.

-Ella no quiere.-Resoplo con molestia apartandole la mirada.

-Claro que quiere! Pero no te lo dira. Es por eso que debes pelear por ella.-Se encogio de hombros como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

No recibio respuesta.

-Acaso vas a dejar que otro te la gane?

-Basta.-Advirtio dandole la espalda.

-Pero es lo que pasara si no haces algo. Lucy puede recistir lo mas que quiera , pero alguien la dominara algun dia , y ese debes de ser tu.-Ahora Sonic parecia algo preocupado por su hermano.-Piensalo. Scourge tambien es poderoso.-Le palmeo en la espalda antes de salir.

El azabache lo vio partir por sobre su hombro. Odiaba darle la razon a Sonic , pero sabia que la tenia. Sus opciones eran limitadas : o la marcaba , o se arriezgaba a que otro lo hiciera. Pero no queria forzarla a nada , no podia. Sacudio su cabeza y se giro en direccion a la cocina , alli estaba ella , viendola con la misma indesicion que tenia el.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Pasaron dos dias. Dos malditos dias infernales. Necesitaba salir de alli. No podia salir! Siempre se topaba con un estupido intentando marcarla ; lo peor era que Shadow siempre estaba presente. No intervenia , sabia que ella podia con los pelagatos , es mas! Parecia que le divertia.

-Mañana es el ultimo dia. Deberias alejarte de mi.-Resoplo con molestia sentandose en el escalon de su casa y la de Amy.

-Sabes que eso no esta bajo discusión.- Le advirtio con seriedad ,tomando lugar a su par.

Lucy se alejo de el , pero el la sostuvo de su cadera y la pego mas a el.-Y tu a donde crees que vas?-Susurro con malicia en su oreja.

-Awww Rose!-Chillo en modo infantil empujandolo lejos de ella.

-Ah no! A mi no me metan en sus lios! Grito la rosada desde adentro.

-Por que no te rindes?-Cuestiono con cansancio sin soltarla.

-Lo mismo me pregunto de ti…-Gruño por lo bajo intentando levantarse.

-Espere cinco años por ti. Tengo mucha , mucha paciencia.-Asevero con arrogancia dandole una leve mordida en su hombro.

-Oye!-Se quejo dandole un coletazo y parando lejos de el.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos y la vio directamente a los ojos, relamiendose los colmillos. La husky sintio su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas arder.

-Tu quieres esto.-Obvio viendola con seriedad.-Yo quiero esto. Por que deberia parar? Por que alejarme de ti?

-Ya dije que no estoy lista!-Gruño por lo bajo apartandole la mirada.

-Si. Eso lo tengo claro. NO estas lista para que te MARQUE. Pero eso no significa que no estes lista para estar conmigo.-Gruño molesto , cansado de aquella actitud.

-No estoy lista para volver a entregarte lo que siento…-Susurro viendolo con tristeza.-Por que aunque tu rechazo fuera una mentira , dolio. Me ha dolido durante cinco largos años. No puedes esperar que este contigo ahora. No puedes obligarme a quererte conmigo! Te perdone, pero aun necesito tiempo para sanar. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Y si , pasaron cinco años. Me esperaste todo ese tiempo ; pero yo tambien sufri todo ese tiempo. Tuve que regresar para enterarme de la verdad…-Sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en el nudo que tenia en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su pecho le dolia demasiado.

El azabache retrocedio cabizbajo. Su semblante tornandose frio , su mente un mar de pensamientos , su corazon …le dolia todo. No queria ser egoista con ella , y si tiempo era lo que ella necesitaba, eso obtendria.

-Cuando estes lista , sabes donde encontrarme.-Y tras decir aquello , desaparecio de su vista.

La husky tiro de sus orejas y cabello. Respiro profundo e memorizo sus palabras antes de entrar a la casa.-Lo hare…

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

La noche cayo y todos dormian. Habia sido dificil reconciliar el sueño esa noche , pero lo logro. Poco sabia ella , que alguien la asechaba desde las sombras.

 _ **-Memories of Lucy on-**_

 _Se encontraba esperando a su hermana frente a la escuela de la aldea. Observaba como todos salian con sus amistades sin notar su presencia. Estaba harta de ser la rara. Estaba cansada de que sus unicos amigos siempre estaban ocupados o no estaban…Suspiro viendo su enorme cola con molestia._

 _-Miren , aquí esta la mugre perra sarnosa.-Hablo con dezde un erizo verde frente a ella._

 _A sus diez años y aun no podian dejarla en paz. Noto como se le unian un albatros y una golondrina._

 _-Que tal si jugamos un rato?-Hablo burlon el albatros._

 _Lucy vio con temor como la golondrina se le acercaba y paraba a sus espaldas. Pero cuando intento correr para esquivarla , Scourge la detuvo pisando su cola. Lucy cayo al suelo con una expresion de dolor y Wave no tardo en lanzarse sobre ella._

 _La husky no peleaba , pero no se dejaba atacar facilmente. Giro y pateo a la ave lejos de ella , corrio nuevamente , pero ahora Scourge la sostuvo por la espalda al doblar sus brazos sobre esta._

 _-Ahhh! Sueltame!-Chillo con ira moviendo su cola para atacarlo , pero este volvio a pisarla._

 _El ave regreso y comenzo a golpearla ; todos reian burlonamente a su alrededor. Pero Lucy sintio como Scourge la soltaba y caia de rodillas al suelo. Ahora con su cola libre , ataco a Wave y la lanzo lejos. En esta ocacion se levanto con cautela. Vio como los amigos del erizo verde retrocedian viendola con temor._

 _Confusa , miro a sus espaldas , entonces comprendio que ocurria; Shadow habia interferido y tenia a Scourge por el cuello._

 _-Te adverti que no te acercaras a ella!-Lo escucho gruñir furioso._

 _-Suficiente!-Todos callaron al escuchar la voz de su alfa mientras interferia._

 _El azabache resoplo molesto antes de dejar ir al erizo verde.-Otra vez defendiendo a la sata?-Cuestiono con molestia señalando a la husky._

 _Escucho a todos murmurar a sus espaldas y corrio lejos de alli con lagrimas en sus ojos. Odiaba que fueran asi con ella , le dolia que Shadow la mirara con lastima cada vez que su padre lo regañaba por ella._

 _Entro al bosque en busqueda de un refugio ; algo que la ayudara a ocultarse del mundo. No noto en que momento se habia transformado en cachorro , pero ahora que los arboles parecian gigantes , supo que estaba mas indefensa. Reconocio un hueco en un arbol y salto dentro._

 _Lloro por horas , mientras la noche caia. Y pudo jurar , que paso mas de un dia alli encerrada, pero aun no se sentia lista para salir._

 _-Ahh!-Chillo alarmada al sentir que la agarraban y alejaban de su refugio._

 _-Basta! No te conviene que me enoje mas contigo de lo que ya estoy.-Se helo al escuchar la voz grave de Shadow ; realmente sonaba molesto._

 _Alzo la mirada y se topo con los rubies de este , la veia desaprobatoriamente. "Oh no. Shadow esta enojado conmigo. Seguro su padre lo castigo por mi culpa." Penso con temor apartando la mirada._

 _Shadow suspiro y sin previo aviso , la abrazo. Se tenso por aquella repentina , se sentia tan indefensa en sus brazos.-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-Lo escucho susurrar , sonaba , aliviado?_

 _Sus orejas se aplanaron en su cabeza y recosto su cabeza de su cuello mientras sus patas se mantenian firmes en su hombro._

 _-Llevo dos dias buscandote…si te ocurria algo yo…-Su voz se corto y su abrazo se torno mas firme._

" _Estaba preocupado por mi? Esta molesto porque hui?"_

 _Sonrio para si misma mientras agitaba su cola alegremente. Lo escucho musitar un 'humph' entretenido antes de soltarla._

 _No fue hasta ese dia que supo lo que sentia por el…_

 _ **-Memories of Lucy off-**_

Ojos celestes brillaron en la oscuridad. Lucy dormia placidamente en la hamaca del patio. Puas verdes se sacudian peligrosamente mientras este hacia su avance. "Dile adios a tu querido azabache." Penso son malicia frente a ella ; su cuerpo tapando la luz de la luna que la iluminaba. Coloco una extraña gargantilla de roca en su cuello y luego saco una especie de hiervas molidas y las coloco en la palma de la mano que usaria para atacarla.

-Huummm!

-Shhh shhh shhhhh shhhh…

Lucy salto de la hamaca al sentir algo quemar sus labios. Su grito habia sido amortiguado por la boca de su atacante. Esta intento ponerse en pie , pero Sourge la sostuvo y ambos rodaron en el suelo de madera , por los escalones y luego sobre la tierra.

Se sentia debil y ahora sentia que algo le quemaba en su garganta ; habia ingerido por error lo que el erizo le habia colocado en la boca. Su respiracion comenzo a cortarze y poco a poco se le nublo la vision. "No. Tu no me tomaras tan facilmente!" Penso decidida , sus ojos encendidos con furia. Reunio las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio un coletazo que lo lanzo lejos de ella.

-Ahhg!-Escupio la sustancia mientras corria , sangre mezclada con la misma.

-Hija de…gah!-Scourge se levanto con una expresion de ira y dolor , corriendo tras ella.

Lucy corria sin saber a donde. Su vision estaba borrosa y sentia como ramas golpeaban su rostro , sudor corria por su frente ; no sabia cuanto mas podria huir . Pero habia algo de lo que estaba completamente segura : si ella no encontraba ayuda , seria su fin. Scourge la rastrearia facilmente y ve tu a saber que le haria.

-Ahh!-Chillo debilmente al tropezar con una roca y rodar colinabajo.

Su cuerpo choco contra ramas , raices y rocas. Se lleno de lodo y hojas humedas. Cuando alfin se detuvo , ya no podia levantarse, le temblaron los brazos y piernas , todo le daba vueltas. "Que rayos pasa conmigo?"

-Grrr!-Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar a su atacante.

Scourge cayo en cuatro patas sobre ella , totalmente transformado en lincan. Sus ojos felinos podrian atravesarle el alma a cualquiera ; aquellas puas y pelaje totalmente encrispado lo hacian ver enorme y dominante.

La husky temblo con temor y frio , cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y cubriendose el rostro.

El lobo verde la capturo por el cuello e hizo que ella intentara safarse de su agarre ; entonces aprovecho y le desgarro la ropa. Lucy sostuvo la otra garra y este la esquivo. Ahora liberaba su cuello y la sostenia firme con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Lucy lo vio retante. Baba destilaba de los enormes colmillos de Scourge.-Asi…asi no es como funciona!-Gruño en un vano intento por hacerlo reaccionar.

-Grrsh!-Este bufo ante su comentario y sin previo aviso , mordio su cuello.

-Ahhhh!-Aquel grito le desgarro la garganta.

Los afilados colmillos de la bestia se incrustaron en su cuello desgarrando su piel y parte de su hombro , buscando dominarla. La ella no tenia fuerzas , no luchaba ni gritaba.

Los ojos de Lucy cambiaron de color instantaneamente , un azul celeste usurpando sus fuegos antes de que volvieran a la normalidad.

No tenia que estaba en sus cinco sentidos para saber que el habia logrado marcarla como suya , pero eso solo era parte del ritual.

-Grrraah!

Sus orejas se alertaron ante un nuevo gruñido , este siendo mucho mas imponente y grueso. El peso sobre ella desaparecio y una rafaga de viento la abofeteo. "Que?"

-Considerate erizo muerto!

Esa voz…Nunca penso que le causara tanto alivio el escucharlo, pero el alivio no duro mucho.

-Huye , husky!-Volvio a escucharlo rugir , ahora dirigiendose a ella.-Ahora!

Queria obedecerlo , por primera vez en su vida no le deseaba llevar la contraria , pero no podia. Sus musculos no le respondian , estaba por desmayarse y tenia el leve presentimiento que que Scourge le ordenaria que no se marchara; en ese caso no podria hacer nada.

Pero se concentro. Enfoco toda su energia en su mente y poco a poco fue ignorando el dolor. Escuchaba como los machos luchaban no muy lejos de ella , debia de hacer algo ahora!

Y lo hizo. Corrio. Su cuerpo se volvio ligero y logro huir , pero estaba en cuatro patas. Era extraño , su transformacion adulta era una de las mas grandes , y sin embargo se sentia el ser mas pequeño del bosque.

Pero llego al punto en el que no sentia el suelo a sus patas , estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad y luego no supo mas…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

No lo podia creer. Se alejaba unas horas de ella y Scourge la atacaba.-Grrr…-Estaba furioso. La simple imagen de el sobre ella le hacia hervir la sangre.

Solo se podia percibir gruñidos y ladridos. Ambos estaban en una intensa pelea y ninguno deseaba ceder. Pero el erizo verde sabia que debia salir de alli o todo se hecharia a perder.

-Grrrahg!

El lincan negro y rojo retrocedio de sobre su victima , cegado por lodo y hojas; eso habia sido un truco sucio. Para cuando recobro su vision , ya se habia escabullido entre las sombras.

Shadow estaba por ir en su busqueda , pero percibio un aroma familiar mezclada con sangre y sus sentidos le indicaron a donde debia ir.

El rastro verde menta era el unico color que podia distinguir con su vista canina en medio de la noche; no tardo mucho en encontrarle.

Olfateo parando en dos patas , reconocio una cola larga , maltrecha y sucia, colgando fuera de el agujero de un arbol. "Lucy?"Penso con preocupacion , regresando a su forma natural.

Extrañado , extrajo la criatura fuera del tronco. Sintio una especie de deja-vu invadirlo ; esa sensacion de alivio ya la habia sentido con ella. Definitivamente era ella , pero era extraño. Ellos solo podian tomar la forma de un cachorro hasta cierta edad ; al lograr convertirse en un lincan adulto , ya no les es posible tomar la forma de uno menos poderoso. Pero no era tiempo de hacer preguntas , debia de llevarla a ser tratada, y rapido.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

-Lucy!-Amy corrio con gran preocupacion al ver a Shadow salir del bosque con su hermana en brazos.-Sonic , ve por Tikal!- Pidio desesperada guiando al azabache adentro , pero ya Sonic habia pensado en eso y no estaba por los alrededores.

Ambos entraron y depositaron a Lucy en su recamara. La cachorro chillo levemente y comenzo a temblar. El azabache maldijo por lo bajo antes de sentarse a su par y revisarla levemente.

-Aquí esta!

Amy y Shadow dirigieron sus miradas a los presentes. La equidna asintio como saludo y le abrieron el paso para que revisara a Lucy.-Que ha pasado exctamente?-Inquirio revisando la respiracion agitada del can.

-No estoy seguro. La encontre en medio del bosque.-Explico sin muchos animos de contar toda la historia. Igual y no mintio, no tenia idea de lo que Scourge le habia hecho para dejarla en ese estado. -Y ustedes donde demonios estaban cuando el ataco?-Gruño viendolos con molestia.

-Dormiamos. Pense que Lucy aun estaba en su habitacion , pero despertamos al escuchar un aullido y cuando salimos , vi la hamaca rota y marcas de pelea en el suelo.-Explico Amy con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Sonic por su costado.

-No hay por que atacar a nadie , Shad.-Le regaño Sonic con seriedad.-Si alguien logro atacar a Lucy , debio de tomarla desprevenida y…

-Atacante usar lincadria.-La suave voz de la curandera los silencio.

-Que?-Amy se acerco a esta alarmada.-Es…estas segura?

Tikal asintio abriendo la boca de Lucy. Todos vieron como sangre y pedazos de carne. La rosada aparto su mirada y la oculto en el pecho de un Sonic furioso ; Shadow no sabia si era posible enfurecer mas.

-Hierva letal para especie lincan.-Explico limpiando con delicadeza en oscico de Lucy.-Atacante no utilizar porcion apropiada para matar. Querer mantener viva y debil a victima.

-Scourge…-Susurro el erizo azul con veneno en su voz.

-Collar bloquear transformacion.-Continuo retirando la pesada gema de su cuello.

Shadow se acerco para tomarla. No entendia bien porque Scourge bloquearia la habilidad de Lucy para transformarse. Luchando contra ella es la unica forma de que el ritual para convertirse en alfa funcione.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer para aliviarla?-Pregunto la rosada debilmente , acariciando la oreja de Lucy.

-Verbena para sanar , te lunar para dormir.- Le extendio un par de frascos al azabache.-Limpiar constantemente. Cuerpo eliminar hiedra venenosa.-La rosada tomo unos trapos viejos por parte de la equidna y asintio agradecida.

La curandera se marcho y todos quedaron en total silencio , solo se podia escuchar la respiracion agitada y leves chillidos de Lucy. Frustrado , tomo a Lucy en brazos y acaricio su lomo sutilmente. Amy y Sonic se dedicaron miradas antes de hablar.

-Shadow…

-Necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano.-Le interrumpio el azabache sin verla.

Amy asintio con una media sonrisa.-Ire a preparar el te y la verbena.-Sonic asintio y se sento en el borde de la cama frente a Shadow.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Pero hay una mejor solucion para esto.-Comento el de mirada esmeralda viendolo con seriedad.

-No la hay. Scourge tiene que pagar por esto…-Susurro con frialdad abrazando a la husky con recelo.

-Si la hay! Scourge rompio una gran regla de nuestra aldea. Mira lo que le ha hecho a Lucy. Padre puede desterrarlo por ello; es la ley.-Insistio viendolo con firmeza.

-No es suficiente…-Gruño frunciendo su ceño.

-No , pero venganza no es lo que Lucy necesita ahora. Si el hizo esto ahora , que sera despues?-Procedio aun mas frustrado.

-Tendra que pasar sobre mi.-Resoplo molesto apartando la mirada.

-No siempre podras estar ahí. En algun momento se separaran y es alli cuando el actuara.-Advirtio frotando sus cienes.

El azabache permanecio en silencio.-Ire a hablar con Mephiles. Tu quedate aquí con Lucy y Amy.-Propuso Sonic antes de salir de alli , sin importarle si Shadow aceptaba o no.

Este suspiro irritado , pero su semblante se relajo cuando Lucy volvio a su forma natural. Shadow halo unas sabanas y las coloco sobre su pecho expuesto.

-Puedo?-La rosada se asomo dudosa por la puerta. Este solo asintio.

Amy se sento a su par con una bandeja en mano; sonrio levemente al ver a Lucy en su forma natural.-Creo que sera mejor darle una ducha.-Comento con tristeza al ver las manchas de lodo y sangre en su pelaje.

Ambos se levantaron en silencio. Amy lo guio a un cuarto en donde habia una tina de barro llena de agua caliente. La rosada la limpio en silencio mientras este se mantenia en guardia parado frente a la entrada.

-Estara bien. Lucy es una chica fuerte.-Susurro con una media sonrisa , mas para consolarse que para ayudarlo.

Este asintio con una media sonrisa.-Lo se.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Sonic no tardo mucho en encontrar a su padre. El erizo azabache daba una ronda por la aldea , buscando cualquier indicio de problemas ; o cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo como alfa.

"Tan paranoico."Penso divertido negando con la cabeza.-Padre.-Llamo su atension haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Se breve.-Respondio con molestia sin verlo. Desde que Sonic habia decidido darle la espalda para estar con la rosada, ellos ya no se trataban a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

-Esto te interesara , creeme.-Sonrio despreocupado .-Se trata de Lucy y Shadow.

Mephiles lo vio sobre su hombro , intriga marcada en su mirada.-Acompañame.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Despertaron al escuchar pasos en la vivienda. Shadow parpadeo un par de veces y vio en direccion a la ventana , notando que ya habia amanecido.

Sonic habria sonreido ante la escena: Amy estaba acostada en una silla mesedora de madera , Shadow estaba sobre la cama con Lucy sobre el aun inconciente. Suspiro al saber que la calmada atmosfera desapareceria en segundos.

-Padre quiere verlos , a ti y a Lucy.-Anuncio con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ahora que? Lucy tiene que descansar. Ni siquiera a despertado.-Gruño irritado sentandose con cuidado , colocando la cabeza de la husky en su regazo.

-Se trata de Scourge.-Apreto sus puños conteniendo la ira.-Por que no me habias dicho que marco a Lucy?-Cuestiono frustrado.

Los rubies del azabache se abrieron de par en par antes de que su mirada se volviera furiosa.-Que?

El erizo azul trago pesado al notar que Shadow no estaba al tanto de aquello , suspiro antes de continuar.-La marco. Dice que no tiene problemas con ser desterrado , pero que ella es suya y tiene que marcharse con el.

-Imposible…-Bufo elevando a Lucy levemente para ver en su cuello.-No…-Susurro con cierto temor al reconocer la mordida en el cuello de esta.-Lo hizo en contra de su voluntad!

-Y el lo sabia. Tenia todo friamente calculado.-Asevero cruzandose de brazos.-Piensalo: rompio una ley que lo llevaria al exilio , marco a Lucy y huyo. Sabia que ella tendria que irse con el.

-No tiene que ir con nadie.-Gruño cargandola en brazos. Amy se mantenia en silencio viendo al suelo.

-Por eso tienen que ir con Mephiles.-Les interrumpio la rosada parando entre ellos.-No lo ven? Quiere que luches a muerte por ella!-Exclamo con temor viendo solo a su hermana.

-Pero Lucy tiene que estar envuelta , conciente y en su transformacion. De no ser asi , Shadow no podra marcarla.-Se tiro de las puas frustrado.

-Scourge lo sabe…-La voz grave de Shadow los obligo a verlo.-Es obvio que yo deseare pelear por ella , tambien sabe que no puede ganarme.-Sonrio con prepotencia ante sus propias palabras.

-Por eso utilizo las hiervas…

-Ahhhg! Lo mato!-Chillo Amy furiosa.

-Ese es otro problema. Si Shadow mata a Scourge antes de marcar a Lucy…

-Ella morira con el…-Completo la rosada con tristeza.

-Primero lo primero…hay que despertarla.-Indico Sonic señalandola.

Amy agradecio el que aun no le dieran el te lunar. Debia de haber algo que la despertara…-Romper una marca es una de las cosas mas dolorosas…-murmullo pensativa.

-Sera peor si tiene que estar con el.-Asevero Sonic , no comprendiendo las prioridades de su pareja.

-No menso! El dolor es lo que necesitamos para que ella despierte.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Ohhhh…

Ahora fue el turno de Shadow de rodar sus ojos. No le agradaba la idea de causarle dolor , pero esto seria por su propio bien. La sostuvo firme en sus brazos y se inclino lentamente a su cuello.-Lo siento…-Susurro con arrepentimiento antes de abrir su boca peligrosamente y enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Amy aparto la vista y decidio salir de alli tirando del brazo de Sonic.-Estaremos afuera.-Anuncio antes de desaparecer de alli.

El azabache sintio como esta comenzaba a reaccionar. Lucy se quejaba y movia levemente ; poco a poco su rostro se estrujo ante el dolor.-Ummm…-Gimio ladeando su cabeza , hasta que finalmente desperto.-Ahhhh!

Shadow se aparto de ella al lograr lo que deseaba , utilizo su lengua para limpiar la sangre que emanaba de su herida.-Sh…Shadow.-La escucho susurrar debilmente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Estaras bien…-Susurro con decisión marcada en su mirada antes de salir de alli con ella en brazos.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La aldea se habia tornado en un caos , todos estaban en el mismo centro , esperando con interes la batalla que daria lugar alli. Mephiles esperaba a la par del erizo verde. Ambos se miraban muy convencidos de que ganarian , pero solo uno lo lograria. La razon por la cual el azabache siempre quizo que sus hijos se convirtieran en alfa , es por que sabia que ellos no lo retarian para ganar el control de la aldea , pero Scourge era diferente.

Ojos celestes y verdes se fijaron en la multitud que retrocedia y le daba paso al trio de erizos y la husky. Una mueca de molestia surco la mirada de Scourge al notar que Lucy estaba despierta.

Amy y Sonic permanecieron en el limite de aldeanos mientras Shadow procedia con cara de pocos amigos , con Lucy en brazos.

-Sueltala.-Comando el azabache alfa.

Su hijo resoplo con molestia antes de acceder. Dejo a Lucy sobre sus pies , lenta y cuidadosamente. Esta aun respiraba con dificultad y tenia varias cortaduras visibles alrededor de su cuerpo ; causadas por las caidas que sufrio y una que otra garra de Scourge. Sin embargo , veia al erizo verde retante.

Mephiles asintio y retrocedio con cautela. Lucy conocia el ritual , ella debia comenzarlo. Camino lentamente alrededor de cada erizo , formando un '8' en la tierra con su cola ; cada erizo permanecia en el centro de el circulo contrario. Shadow fue el primero en transformarse , Scourge no tardo mucho. Lucy retrocedio al ver como estos le triplicaban en tamaño.

El azabache resoplo mostrando sus dientes y corrio en busqueda del primer golpe. Scourge retrocedio justo antes de que la pata de Shadow impactara con su cara , pero no lo vio venir nuevamente y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Shadow aprisiono a Scourge contra el suelo y mordio su lomo sadicamente , el de pelaje verde chillo girando para sacarlo de sobre el.

Se asecharon formando un circulo , sangre escurriendo por las grandes mandibulas de Shadow. Ahora era el turno de Scourge atacar. Ambos lincans rodaron por el suelo , pero Shadow no le permitio que se trepara sobre el. Sus orbes carmin brillaron al tiempo que se colocaba en dos patas y lanzaba un golpe con sus garras , y luego otro. Scourge volvio a chillar al sentir sangre emanando de las cortaduras de su rostro , dio un salto y mordio la pata derecha de su oponente. Shadow libero un alarido de dolor , pero aprovecho la posicion para clavar sus garras en la espalda del erizo verde. Los ojos celestes de este se ampliaron en su totalidad y su agarre en la pierna fue debilitado ; Shadow utilizo la pata herida para lanzar lejos a su atacante.

Scourge cayo al suelo pesadamente. Chillo sacudiendo su nariza al sentir dificultad para respirar y comenzo a vomitar sangre por la boca ; asi descubrio que Shadow le habia perforado los pulmones.

Gruño satisfecho al ver a Scourge debatiendose entre vida y muerte y retrocedio con cautela ; ahora marcando a Lucy como su objetivo.

La husky retrocedio tragando pesado al ver como Shadow tenia sangre por todas partes y sus ojos no demostraban emocion alguna. Era hora de pelear contra el.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente y dejo que sus instintos actuaran por ella. Shadow se coloco en cuatro patas mientras la rodeaba lentamente viendo como esta se transformaba.

Sonic sonrio divertido al ver como esta era mas grande que Shadow. La multitud trago aire impresionados. Mephiles sonrio con prepotencia. Su pelaje gris y negro estaba encrispado y suelto. Sus ojos eran hilachas y sus colmillos eran mucho mas grandes que los de los otros machos.

Se coloco en cuatro patas , sus enormes garras enterrandose en la tierra , y lo circulo con cautela. Shadow sonrio internamente ante el reto.

Ambos se pararon en dos patas y le ladraron al contrario. Las de Lucy orejas retraidas en advertencia ; las de Shadow erectas en dominio.

Si bien sabia que ella era mucho mas grande que el , tambien entendia que lo podia usar en su contra. Dio un salto y la abrazo , ambos cayeron al suelo. Lucy giro y lo mordio en su pata derecha delantera , pero este no tenia intensiones de perder el tiempo. Fue a su cuello y lo mordio.

La husky gruño y se retorcio en su lugar , liberando la pata de este y colocandose en cuatro patas. El azabache aferro sus garras en los hombros y caderas de Lucy para no caer. Esto causo que ella aullara sonoramente y se parara en dos patas.

El dolor en su cuello era infernal , desesperante , necesita hacer que parara. Desesperada , tiro sus brazos para atrás y clavo sus garras en la espalda de Shadow. Los ojos de la husky cambiaban intermitentemente : rojo , azul y fuego.

Shadow queria gritar y luchar por que ella lo soltara , pero en lugar de eso , se aferro mas a su cuello y espalda. Las orejas de la husky se aplanaron y sus ojos reflejaron temor , dolor y frustracion.

Dio varios pasos hacia alfrente , tambaleandose , pero sonrio antes de dejarse caer con fuerza sobre su espalda. La falta de aire lo obligo a soltarla e intentar quitarsela de encima , pero sintio un peso extra sobre el.

-Grrr!

Scourge se habia recuperado y lanzado sobre la desprevenida Lucy. Esta gruño y lo mordio en el hombro , pero el rugio con dominio y Lucy ceso su lucha.

La husky se coloco en cuatro patas y alejo de Shadow , siguiendo a Scourge. Shadow sabia lo que significaba , estaba usando la marca para controlarla. Se paro debilmente y sacudio su cabeza buscando hubicarse.

Lucy resoplo apretando su mandibula , mostrando sus dientes. Fulmino el suelo al no saber como se defenderia de Scourge ahora , pero no tenia tiempo para pensar.

Chillo de nueva cuenta al sentir un nuevo par de garras enterrados en sus caderas. El erizo verde volvio a gruñir dominante y Lucy se mantuvo en su lugar. Sabia lo que el estaba haciendo , sentia como se posicionaba tras ella para continuar con la proxima etapa del ritual : apareamiento. No tardo en sentir como su miembro humedo frotaba su entrada.

Shadow rugio sulfuroso al verlo tratando de tomar a la hembra que cortejaba y se abalanzo contra el. Lucy cayo bocabajo , Scourge y Shadow peleando sobre ella.

Los erizos rodaron lejos de ella y esta intento levantarse , tenia que hacer algo. Respiro profundo , reuniendo sus fuerzas nuevamente , y camino con sigilo , asechando a ambos lincans , encerrandolos en un circulo que se formaba en la tierra al ella arrastrar su larga cola. Espero atenta a tener una oportunidad de atacar y cuando vio que ellos giraban y Scourge tomaba el dominio sobre Shadow , se lanzo sobre este.

Scourge rugio al sentir las mandibulas de Lucy cerrarse en su cuello y parte de su hombro sangre salpico en su y cuello. Intento atacarla , pero cayo cuando Shadow rodo de abajo de el.

Ahora era Scourge quien permanecia con sus cuatro patas dobladas en el suelo , Lucy enterro sus garras en el suelo al el caer; lo tenia a su mercerd y su tamaño era su mayor ventaja. Pero chillo sorprendida al sentir aquel dolor en su cuello nuevamente.

Shadow se habia escabullido tras ella y retomaba su posicion sobre su espalda. Ahora corria mucha mas sangre del cuello de la can .Scourge reacciono al sentir como el agarre de Lucy se aligeraba y sentia que su marca peligraba ; erizo sus puas aun mas.

Libero su cuello con una expresion de dolor al sentir como algo le traspasaba varias secciones de su pecho. Chorros de sangre bañaron a la husky y Scourge , mientras Shadow se negaba a soltarla.

Todos observaban la sadica escena con horror a escepcion de Mephiles , quien estudiaba con satisfaccion la batalla de su primogenito.

Lucy retrocedio en dos patas y utilizo su cola para empujar a Scouge lejos de ella ; haciendo que este se estrellara contra una vivienda adyacente. Volvio a intentar agarrar a Shadow por la espalda al clavar sus garras en los hombros de este , pero esta vez Shadow estaba demasiado debil y su garre cedio. Esta se lo quito de encima elevandolo y golpeandolo contra el suelo a sus pies , pero cayo en cuatro patas sobre el al sentir sus energias drenadas.

Sus patas temblaron bajo su peso. Sudor y sangre goteaban por su rostro y mandibulas. Cerro sus ojos lentamente viendo al erizo verde , aun en el suelo , frente a la casa.

El azabache volvio a reaccionar y , una vez mas , mordio en su cuello y se aferro a sus hombros con sus garras. Lucy maldijo mentalmente ante su irritante perseverancia. Pero ya era todo para ella. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar levemente y su figura se encogio. Aun era mas grande que Shadow , pero no se miraba tan dominante. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo carmesi , sus orejas planas en submision y cayo sobre el sin fuerzas; la marca de Scourge siendo suplantada por la de el.

Shadow libero su cuello y hombros y lamio la mejilla de esta antes de acariciarla con su nariz. La husky parpadeo debilmente y le devolvio el gesto , pero esto no habia terminado.

El azabache salio de debajo de Lucy y vio a Scourge en dos patas , listo para luchar nuevamente. Shadow gruño en modo protector y se coloco en cuatro patas frente a Lucy , pero esto no detuvo al lincan verde.

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas, este lo imito , pero tuvo que frenar de golpe al notar como alguien se le atravesaba.

Scourge abrio sus ojos como platos y un chillido escapo de sus labios al ver los ojos fuego que lo miraban con rencor. La multitud permanecio en completo silencio y Mephiles nunca habia sonreido tan ampliamente.

Shadow dijo un paso dudoso y la vio con seriedad antes de escucharla hablar.

-Nuestra deuda queda saldada.-La voz ronca de la lincan resono por todas las orejas de los presentes , pero ella nunca abrio su boca para hablar.

Lucy retrajo su mano de un tiron y Scourge cayo al suelo con sus ojos sin vida. Esta observo el corazon palpitante de este y lo aplasto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Suspiro , sintiendo como la sangre se escurria por sus garras y solto lo que restaba del organo.

Shadow se acerco a ella , lujuria marcada en sus hilachas carmin. Esta lo escucho gruñir y se coloco en cuatro patas y lo vio caminar a su par. El azabache le dio un leve golpe con la cabeza , forcandola a que caminara.

-Awww yo queria ver como terminaba.-Gimio con falsa desilusion al ver como la pareja desaparecia en direccion al bosque.

-Ahhg ! Jajaja es hora de ir a casa.-Nego la rosada mientras tiraba de la oreja de su amado.

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Luego de esta linea sigue un lemmon ( escena sexual explicita) contiene violencia ( gore ) y ciertas acciones que no son aptas para todos. No me responsabilizo de tu mente pervertida -.- jajaja asi que procede bajo tu propio riezgo ;D**_

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Se detuvieron en la rivera de la laguna. Lucy se dejo caer y suspiro relajada , pero Shadow no estaba de humor para relajarse. El gruñido de este la alerto , noto como sus patas delanteras se posaban a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

Lucy acaricio su cabeza contra la de este , ambos se lamieron y poco a poco el fue acomodandose en su cola. Esta dio un sobresalto al sentir su miembro rozando su entrada y se removio incomoda , pero este la detuvo al morder la punta de su oreja.

No le quedo otro remedio que dejarse llevar por el macho sobre ella. Respiro entrecortadamente al sentirlo entrar en ella , invadiendo su interior lentamente. Un escalofrio recorrio su espina ante la agradable sensacion , pero dio un respingo al sentir como 'algo' habia detenido sus avances.

Aplano sus orejas al escuchar su gruñido exasperado y bajo la mirada al suelo , alli fue cuando vio las garras de este incrustarse en el suelo…estaba listo para proclamarla suya.

La penetro por completo con una fuerte embestida; el aullo satisfecho al sentir como la vagina de esta aprisionaba a su miembro para que no saliera hasta que el coito fuera completado , ella chillo presionando sus dientes ante la mezcla se sensaciones. Un hilo de sangre bajo por una de las patas traseras de Lucy. Shadow le dio otra embestida y contorneo sus caderas para acomodarse dentro de ella ; ahora bajaron varios chorros de sangre.

Lucy se coloco firme en sus cuatro patas y suspiro euforica con el vaiven de este dentro de ella, pero Shadow no estaba pensando en ella en esos momentos.

El azabache despego sus garras del suelo , sin dejar de embestirla , enterro la derecha en la cadera de esta y utilizo la izquierda para obligarla a agachar su parte delantera.

Lucy gruño ante el movimiento brusco , pero este continuo penetrandola sin darle importancia; ya seguro de que ella no se levantaria , retiro la mano de su espalda superior y la sostuvo de la cola.

El dolor en su cadera se mezclo con la excitación y no tardo en sentir su primer orgasmo ; aullo satisfecha , dejandose caer por completo.

Shadow sintio como las paredes vaginales aprisionaban aun mas su miembro palpitante y no tardo en venirse dentro de ella. El azabache cayo sobre ella , sudor corriendo por su frente. Las respiraciones y pulsos de ambos sincronizados , se mezclaban con el sonido de la cascada.

Ambos tomaron un segundo para recobrar el aliento. Era hora de elegir si completaban el ritual para convertirse en alfa o si permanecian como simples lincans. El decidio esperar a que ella eligiera ,al fin de cuentas , ella seria la que pasaria la peor parte.

Lucy respiro profundo , aun sintiendo su pene dentro de ella. Los espasmos en su cuerpo habian cesado y ella estaba mas que lista para continuar , pero la verdadera pregunta era : como continuaria.

"Supongo que seria estupido desaprovechar esta oportunidad." Penso con una media sonrisa al volver a su forma normal. Trago pesado ante la oleada de dolor en su cuerpo , pero gimio al sentir como su zona mas delicada se desgarraba en presencia de aquel pene ; era demasiado grande para ella , dolia , pero era un dolor placentero.

Shadow resoplo sobre aquella delicada figura canina. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no tomarla brutalmente al sentir la gran urgencia de poseerla una vez mas. La presion que ella ejercia en el , lo estaba enloqueciendo , pero la gota que colmo el vaso , fue cuando movio sus caderas para que continuara , gimiendo en el proceso.

El lincan volvio a embestirla ritmicamente , haciendola gemir una y otra vez. La elevo , sosteniendola por sus prominentes pechos , y le coloco en dos patas.

-Ahhjjjmmm!-Se mordio el labio para no gritar mas de la cuenta. "Oh caos se siente tan bien." Penso con su respiracion entrecortada.

La sangre , semen y fluidos vaginales , salieron de ella y se escurrieron por el miembro de este , pero quedaban atrapados en los labios vaginales de Lucy según el entraba por completo en ella.

Las garras de Shadow rasguñaron sus pechos al tiempo que el la giraba para tenerla de frente.-Ahhh demonios!-Chillo con una expresion de dolor , clavando sus uñas en los fuertes brazos peludos de su conyuge. Estaba sorprendida de la agilidad que el tenia de manejarla tan facilmente sin retirar el miembro de dentro de ella.

Shadow se inclino y paso su enorme lengua por los senos desnudos de esta. Lucy suspiro en medio de un gemido al sentir como rozaba sus pezones erectos en el proceso. Lamio el resto de su cuello y parte de su mejilla , luego se arrodillo y la deposito en el suelo con su espalda plana y caderas sobre las rodillas de este.

Sus garras razgaron parte del vientre y caderas de Lucy al sostenerla firme en su lugar y continuar penetrandola. La husky cerro sus ojos con fuerza y presiono la punta de sus pies en el suelo.

-Mirame…-La profunda voz de Shadow llego a sus oidos.-…quiero verte sucumbir ante mi!-Ordeno con sus puas mucho mas erizadas y ojos luminosos.

Esta lo vio a los ojos , sudor corria por su frente , sus cabellos alborotados salvajemente. Sus pechos saltaban con la fuerza de las embestidas y tuvo que abrazarlo con su cola para estabilizarse mejor. Los espasmos regresaron , pero esta vez , no solo eran los de ella. Una ultima poderosa embestida y ambos explotaron de placer exclamando un agudo grito de placer.

Lucy se transformo nuevamente , sin moverse de su lugar. Ahora su pelaje era mucho mas largo y su cuerpo tenia razgos femeninos mucho mas visibles.

Shadow se torno mas musculoso y sus puas parecieron multiplicarse , pero ahora sus puas nuevas eran rojas con vetas negras ; desarrollo mas colmillos y sus facciones se endurecieron aun mas.

Satisfechos el uno con el otro , volvieron a su forma original. Shadow salio de ella y se dejo caer a su par. Lucy respiro con una media sonrisa y se acurruco sobre el pecho de este , rodeandolo con su cola para cubrir sus cuerpos expuestos.

-Aun crees que no estas lista?-Inquirio con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Ahg cierra la boca!-Exclamo con su sonrisa mas amplia, al rodar sus ojos.

-Como desees…-Susurro amenazante al rodar sobre ella , sobresaltandola , y besarla intensamente.

 _ **Uuuuhg! Alfin termineee jajajaaj! Apuesto que todos dijeron : A la mierda tu advertencia! Y continuaron leyendo. Pervertidos D: ajajaja Tengo este documento incompleto en la compu hace como dos meses atrás xD Aww pero que bien se siente terminarlo :3 Espero que les gustara! No olviden votar en un review si desean que haga otra version! Anunciare en fb que pareja es la ganadora ^^ Nos leeremos pronto! Chaooo ;D**_


	2. SHADAMY

_**Muy bien! Gracias a todos los que votaron :D No creo que haga falta decirlo , perooo : La pareja ganadora essssss SHADAMY! ( porque no me sorprende jajaja) Creo que la mayoria de mis lectores son fans Shadamy. Igual y si se da el caso de que algun fan de SONAMY quiera que haga la version de dicha pareja , no duden en votar! Si esta llega a al menos DIEZ votos , entonces la subire. Advierto que cambie el Sonamy por Sonally. No insulten a la pareja por favor…**_

 _ **N/A: Recuerden que esto no es una historia nueva. Solo he cambiado a los personajes y he modificado ciertas frases/descripciones y acciones con tal de adaptarlas lo mejor posible al personaje. Y ahora si! A leer ;D**_

 _ **El alfa**_

En el comienzo de los tiempos , solo se podia encontrar civilizaciones primitivas. Pequeños pueblos en medio de la naturaleza con un solo proposito : sobrevivir. Lugares donde las reglas son extremadamente estrictas y castigos extremos para quien las desacate.

En los interiores de Coral Forest , hay una pequeña villa de zoomorfos salvajes , estos tienen un gen que los define como especie ; el gen lincan. Todos pueden transformarse en una version lobo de su raza , pero esto se va desarrollando en medio de la adolescencia. Y como obligacion , deben elegir a un compañero al cumplir la mayoria de edad. Es en esos tiempos en los que la villa parece fuera de control. Por que? El macho debe luchar contra la hembra en busqueda de dominio y marcarla. Una vez marcada , se procede al apareamiento.

Pero ellos no son animales salvajes realmente. Tienen sentimientos y muchas razones que complican el apareamiento…

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Una pequeña erizo rosada corria con una amplia sonrisa en medio del bosque. Sus cortas puas flotaba con el viento y se podia apreciar que estaba totalmente concentrada en su objetivo.

-Donde esta?-Inquirio una segunda voz femenina a la distacia.

-Continua!- Respondio un erizo azul corriendo a su par con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Jah!- Salto para capturarlo , pero este desaparecio en un rayo de luz azul.

-Lo siento , Sal!- Su voz arrepentida se escucho a la distancia mientras la pobre ardilla cafe rodaba por el suelo y caia sentada llena de lodo , ramas y hojas.

-Auuhww.- Gimio adolorida sobando su cabeza.

-jajaja vaya manera de saltar.-Bromeo Amy parando a su lado.

-Jah!-Bufo irritada sacandole la lengua.

-Faker!

Ambas se dedicaron miradas y sonrieron divertidas antes de correr en direccion al grito furioso.

-Te atrape! Soy el mas veloz de la villa!- Grito el erizo azul triunfante aun sobre el azabache.

-Tienes tres segundos para quitarte antes de que te arranque la cabeza!- Amenazo con ira.

Amy y Sally no tardaron en llegar al par , volviendo a dedicarse miradas complices.

-Uno…-Susurro la rosada.

-Tres!- Chillo Sallly comenzando a correr junto con Amy.

-No!-Gritaron atemorizados ambos erizos ante la inminente colicion.

Ambas les saltaron encima y gritaron espantando a las aves y roedores adyacentes, e incluso varias hojas secas se elevaron con el impacto.

-Grrr…

-jajajajajaj!-Ambas rieron con todas sus fuerzas , ninguna con intenciones de levantarse pronto.

-Uno…-Susurraron ambos machos al unisono en tono de advertencia.

-Oh oh…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 **Cinco años mas tarde…**

Amy y Sally caminaban calmadamente por la aldea , ambas cargando una canasta de frutos.

-Cuidado!

Las hermanas dieron un salto , por acto de inercia , justo a tiempo. Un enorme lobo café se abalanzaba sobre una erizo purpura , ella no tardo en transformarse. Toda la multitud se discipo y formaron un pequeño circulo alrededor de estos.

Sally aprecio , con horror , como ambos parecian luchar a muerte y trago pesado. "Se supone que tengo que hacer eso?" Penso al tiempo que el macho acorralaba a la purpura en el suelo de tierra y la mordia en el cuello. Un gran escalofrio recorrio su espina al escuchar como esta soltaba un chillido y sangre corria en donde los colmillos de este habian desaparecido.

-Ummm , creo que mejor nos vamos.-Sugirio Amy un tanto atonita sin apartar sus ojos de la escena.

-C…Claro.-Asintio la de ojos celeste parpadeando un par de veces.

Ambas continuaron su camino ; la misma situacion repitiendose en cada esquina.

-Odio esto.-Suspiro la erizo con una mueca irritada.

-Con suerte , solo dura una semana.- Intento sonar lo mas positiva posible mientras ambas se detenian frente a su hogar.

Vivian en una humilde vivienda de madera , identica a todas las de la aldea. La unica diferente era la de el alfa ; aunque la unica diferencia era que era mucho mas grande. Sally se sento en los escalones de su balcon con la canasta en su regazo.

Amy dirigio su mirada al cielo , notando que ya estaba por oscurecer.- Hey , acomoda las cosas en la cocina. Ire a buscar leña para la cena , se esta haciendo tarde.-Indico dejando la canasta a la par de la de cabellos rojos.

-Espera! Iras sola?-Cuestiono con consternacion en su mirada.

-Sera rapido. Lo prometo.-Sonrio calidamente antes de asintir para salir corriendo en la parte trasera de la casa.

La ardilla suspiro con una media sonrisa , viendo como su hermana desaparecia en la espesura del bosque que los cercaba. Sabia que era peligroso ir sola en estos momentos. Muchos aldeanos asechaban a las jovenes e intentaban marcarlas para crear su propia manada: lobos solitarios les llamaba ella. En el peor de los casos , las hembras no estaban preparadas y terminaban asesinandolas.

"Ojala y estuvieran aquí."Penso melancolica al recordar como su padre siempre iba con Amy mientras Sally comenzaba a preparar la cena con su madre.

Hacia ya tres años que habian muerto al intentar extinguir un incendio forestal que amenazaba a la villa. Amy , al ser la mayor , tuvo que encargarse de su hermana.

-Hola , Sal!-Saludo Sonic con energia frente a ella , sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh , hola Sonic!-Respondio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas sola?-Inquirio inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusion.

Suspiro.-Si. Amy fue a buscar leña.-Informo parandose con ambas canastas.

-Dejame ayudarte.-Ofrecio tomando ambas canastas.-Tranquila , Ammes es una chica fuerte. De seguro le pateara el trasero a quien se le acerque.-Bromeo guiñandole un ojo mientras la seguia , cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Lo se. Es solo que…-Susurro con tristeza al dejar el cesto sobre la mesa.

-Hey.-La imito. Tomo sus manos con delicadeza para girarla frente a el , guio su dedo pulgar a su menton para alzar su rostro y la vio a los ojos.-Todo estara bien.

Sally sonrio debilmente al asentir antes de proceder a abrazarlo luego de suspirar con tristeza.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

El cielo ya se habia tornado mas oscuro , aun mostrando leves destellos naranjas que comenzaban a desaparecer. Habia conseguido varios pedazos de madera decentes , pero aun le faltaban para la fogata , seria una noche fria. Con suerte , podia cortar la madera , facilmente , con la ayuda de su fiel pikko-pikko.

Su mirada se mantenia animada y su mente en blanco ; le relajaba estar en el bosque y , en cierto modo , sentia la presencia de su padre protegiendola. Pero la calma no duro mucho.

Pronto , recuerdos indeseables invadieron su mente , memorias de hace un par de semanas.

 _ **Memories of Amy on**_

 _Caminaba con timidez en direccion al bosque , en busqueda de una laguna secreta. Las aves cantaban en una melodiosa sinfonia acompañadas del viento y el sonido de las hojas al ser arrastradas por su largo vestido. Los calidos rayos del sol se colaban entre los arboles , iluminando el area. Hojas en tonos naranja , rojo y amarillo , caian de tanto en tanto , anunciando la llegada del otoño._

 _No tardo en escuchar el relajante sonido de una cascada frente a ella. Su corazon dio un vuelco al detectar el aroma de la persona que tanto buscaba. "Aquí voy." Respiro profundo antes de salir de entre la arboleda , topandose con un hermoso rio._

 _-Que haces aquí?-Freno de golpe al escuchar una voz grave a sus espaldas._

 _-Te…te he estado buscando.-Asevero al voltearse para verlo de frente._

 _-Si no es algo de vida o muerte , te pido que te vayas , ahora._

 _La indiferencia con la que le hablaba y aquella frialdad con la que la miraba , preocupo a la erizo._

 _-Que ocurre?-Inquirio al aquear su ceja mientras ladeaba su cabeza. No recibio respuesta de este. Suspiro.-Necesito hablar contigo. Prometo no tardarme.-Respondio con una media sonrisa. Por un momento deseo que debia regresar por donde habia venido y esperar a que el se calmara , pero ella estaba decidida y no habia marcha atrás._

 _El siempre habia sido el mas serio , lo sabia. Tambien habia notado que con el tiempo , el se torno mas frio y distante. Siempre sospecho de su padre ,pero nunca dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo , el siempre la trataba diferente; aunque algo habia cambiado hoy._

 _El azabache suspiro derrotado , dejando caer sus brazos y comenzando a caminar en direccion a la rivera.-Se breve.-Ordeno al pasar a su par._

 _Amy se giro para verlo al tiempo que este saltaba sobre una gran roca , su mirada dirigida a la cascada._

 _-Yo estoy enam….-Sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta , cortando su oracion. Entonces bajo la mirada e intento relajarse con el sonido de la cascada .-Yo…te…_

 _Shadow se tenso por completo al descifrar que era lo que ella intentaba decir y se vio forzado a interrumpirla.-No.-Le corto sin verla , cierto veneno en su voz._

 _Amy dio un salto hacia atrás al verlo aparecer al frente de ella , Shadow la sostuvo de sus brazos y la vio directo a los ojos. La rosada comenzo a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

 _-No te atrevas a mencionarlo. Tu y yo , no estaremos juntos , nunca.-Gruño con molestia sin dejar de mirarla con su caracterictica frialdad.- Yo estoy destinado a ser un alfa y tu eres debil e inferior.-La solto liberando una gran cantidad de aire , viendola de arribabajo con prepotencia._

 _Amy retrocedio rapidamente y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a empañar su vision. Sentia como si el acabara de estrujar su corazon para luego lanzarlo a las heladas aguas del rio.-Por…por que…crei que tu sentias…lo…mismo…-Susurro con tristeza mirando al suelo, una lagrima dejando su trayectoria marcada en su mejilla._

 _-Humph ! No seas patetica , Rose.-Respondio con desden dandole la espalda._

 _Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras se mordia el labio inferior. No sabia si gritarle o huir de alli. Se sentia estupida y totalmente avergonzada por tan siquiera pensar que el se fijaria en ella. El tenia a todo el pueblo a sus pies , ella solo estaba en el monton. Ella no era la mas bonita , tampoco la mas fuerte. Todos se burlaban de su pecho plano y la hacian sentir inferior. Jamas penso que el se uniria a ese monton…nunca creyo que el la despreciara de aquella forma. No tenia que corresponder a sus sentimientos , podia simplemente rechazarla…pero eligio pisotear su corazon._

 _Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza , el pecho le quemaba y ya no podia contener mas las ganas de huir , decidio que lo mejor era salir de alli…_

 _ **Memories of Amy off**_

Amy freno en seco con sus orejas alertas al detectar sonidos de pasos y ramas quebrarse. Agudizo su olfato y detecto varias aromas que no reconocia. No tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

De diferentes angulos , aparecieron tres individuos. Sus orbes jade vieron con frialdad a los presentes. No los reconocia de la aldea. Un alcon verde de ojos azules la veia con diversion. Identifico a un camaleon purpura viendola con intensidad y un armadillo rojo que se relamia viendola de arribabajo.

"No es posible!"Maldijo en sus adentros dedicandoles una mirada nerviosa.

-Mira lo que nos ha traido el viento.-Comento el alcon parando frente a ella , mostrandole sus dientes.

-Crees que este en celo?-Rio con perversion el armadilllo.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-Asintio el camaleon a espaldas de esta , causandole un escalofrio.

-Me gustaria verlos intentarlo.-Reto a la defensiva. Sus orejas se aplanaron en advertencia y leves gruñidos escapaban de sus labios.

-No hay porque ponernos a la defensiva.-Rio entretenido el alcon , acercandose a ella cautelosamente.

-Entonces largo de mi camino!-Gruño aun mas fuerte , fulminandolo con la mirada.

Tuvo que retroceder al notar al armadillo acercarse por su par , pero no tenia salida alguna. Su unica esperanza era utilizar la fuerza bruta ; asi que invoco su martillo.

-Cuidado , rosita. Podrias lastimarte con eso.-Indico burlonamente el armadillo.

-Quien unico saldra lastimado sera el que se atreva a ponerme una mano encima!-Sus puas se elevaron levemente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Los tres se dedicaron miradas antes de reir sonoramente.-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de salir sola al bosque.-La voz del alcon se comenzo a oscurecer.

-No esta sola.

Todos los presentes giraron a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Un erizo negro de vetas y ojos carmin , los observaba con ira contenida , amenazando con atacar.

-Que? Es tu novia? Jajaja!-Bromeo el armadillo cruzandose de brazos.

-Dejenla en paz!-Ordeno amenazante mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-Uhhh…-vocifero el alcon no siendo afectado por el azabache.

Shadow solo gruño como respuesta. La rosada no sabia si sentir alivio o mas temor; si Shadow actuaba podria salir mal herido. Su respiracion se entrecortaba , su corazon no dejaba de ataladrar su pecho y sentia la sangre helada. Sentia como las manos le comenzaban a sudar y eso solo le dificultaria el utilizar su mazo.

-O que haras?-Reto el camaleon viendolo con frialdad.

El azabache parecio titubear. Sus ojos sangre se dirigieron al lider del grupo , un toque de temor en su mirada. Los tres lobos solitarios eran mayores que ellos. Podia estimar que por unos seis años. Ellos solo tenian diez y seis.

-Lo haremos , pero sabes las consecuencias.-Amenazo el alcon con una sonrisa triunfante.

Shadow presiono sus puños con fuerza y le dedico una mirada dudosa a Amy. Esta lo miraba con temor.

-Que eliges?-Continuo relamiendo sus filosos colmillos.

El corazon de Amy se detuvo al ver como este retrocedia y se perdia entre la maleza , dejandola a su suerte. En ese momento , no sabia si eso le habia dolido tanto como su rechazo , pero esa distraccion fue lo peor que le podia pasar.

-Auuuuuuuh!

Volteo al escuchar a los tres atacantes aullar y noto que ya estaban transformados en lincans. Ella no podia luchar contra ellos , era demasiado. Aun no estaba en edad de transformarse , solo los machos lo hacian tan pronto.

-Por…favor…-Rogo con temor volteando a ver a todas direcciones , lagrimas traicioneras empañaban su vista.

-Grrrr!-El lobo verde gruño , su pelaje totalmente encrespado. La situacion no era diferente con los otros.

Ataco a los dos lejos de su campo visual con su pikko-pikko, reaccionando por acto de instinto , ambos chillaron ante el impacto y retrocedieron un poco. Pero el verde le dio un golpe en la cara con sus garras espuestas.

-Ahhh!-Chillo al sentir como una le habia cortado en el rostro.

El purpura la ataco de espaldas y ambos cayeron al suelo. Amy intento atacarlo con el mango del martillo , pero el armadillo se lo arrebato y lo lanzo a un lado; luego tomo su brazo y lo aprisiono contra el suelo.-No!-Chillo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando sintio como el alcon sobre ella le desgarraba su ropa , no teniendo cuidado de cortar su piel en el proceso.

Se sacudio para defenderse , pero el camaleon la sostuvo de su mano libre y cuello mientras la veia intensamente , la baba corria por sus colmillos y caia sobre el cabello de esta. El alcon le lamio el rostro con su enorme lengua , fue cuando sintio un agudo dolor en su ojo derecho.

-Nooo! Sueltenme!-Su voz podia desgarrar la audicion de cualquiera , pero nadie parecia escucharla , nadie iba a ayudarla.

Entonces , en un intento desesperado , elevo una de sus rodillas y golpeo a la bestia en su entrepierna. El lobo chillo alejandose de sobre ella y cayo a un lado adolorido. El camaleon noto esto y libero su mano y cuello para tomar el lugar de su lider , pero esto era exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

Lucy no perdio tiempo para sacar una daga oculta en lo que quedaba de su falda café y , tan pronto el se inclino en cuatro patas sobre ella , esta le incrusto el arma blanca en el cuello.

Este nuevo aullido le ataladro los oidos y el tercer integrante libero su otra mano para poder agarrarla e impedir que escapara. La rosada rodo al ver como el lobo herido caia sobre su lider , se arrodillo y lanzo otro ataque al de pelaje rojo ; la daga quedo atrapada en su pata izquierda delantera. Y con el tercer aullido de dolor , tomo su martillo y le dio un golpe que lo lanzo contra un arbol ; ahora si tenia tiempo para huir.

Las ramas y hojas golpeaban en su rostro y la sangre que escurria de su ojo herido le estaban complicando la situacion. Corria con su respiracion agitada y gran desesperacion. Pero tuvo que frenar de golpe al toparse de frente con una gran pared rocosa. Sostuvo su abdomen adolorido y miro en todas direcciones para poder continuar ; regresar no era una opcion.

Sus orejas saltaron alertas al escuchar los aullidos furiosos de sus atacantes , fue alli cuando vio una apertura en la gran pared y tuvo una idea.

Los tres lobos no tardaron en aparecer y el lider rapidamente detecto el aroma de esta y se acerco a la apertura , pero en lugar de buscar atacarla , se giro para enfrentar al par de lincans.

Estos le gruñeron devuelta. Amy observaba horrorizada por la rendija de su escondite. Los tres comenzaron a luchar entre si. El lider atraveso al armadillo en el corazon y este cayo inmovil al suelo. La batalla contra el camaleon fue mas duradera , pero el purpura logro quebrarle el cuello al alcon.

Ya habia comenzado a amanecer. Amy temblaba al ver como este se acercaba a ella , su boca escurriendo sangre. Esta retrocedio lo mas que pudo y se oculto esperando lo peor , pero no llego.

Este freno de golpe y gruño en otra direccion antes de retroceder y desaparecer en el bosque.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya habia amanecido y nada. Sonic le habia prohibido ir tras su hermana al bosque , era demasiado riezgo. Sally lloro angustiada toda la madrugada , sentada en el balcon.

Le preocupaba. Temia por la vida de una de sus mejores amigas y le dolia ver a la ardilla en aquel estado de angustia. Sally no soportaria perder a su hermana tambien.

Le prometio que si Amy no regresaba , la buscarian a primera hora. Solo asi logro que Sally descansara un par de horas. Tuvo que cubrir sus orejas y arrullarla en la mecedora de su balcon ; los lobos solitarios estaban haciendo demasiado ruido.

-Listo.-Informo con seriedad al reunirse con el frente a la casa. La peli roja se habia recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo. Traia el atuendo distintivo de su tribu : una camisa de tubo y falda color cafes , la textura de la tela algo aspera. Estaba descalza y una pulsera posaba en su tobillo ; de ella colgaba un dije de lobo.

Sonic asintio con una media sonrisa , extendiendole su mano para ayudarla. No tardaron en dirigirse al bosque.

Sally rapidamente detecto el olor de su hermana y corrio en la direccion que este la guiaba ; Sonic corrio a su par , alerta de sus alrededores.

-No, por favor!-Chillo Sally al parar en un charco de sangre.

El erizo azul estudio el area , todo era un caos , era evidente que alli se habia desatado una pelea.-Mira.-Señalo al suelo. La ardilla seco sus lagrimas y se acerco a lo que reconocio como la daga de Amy.

-No hay ningun cadaver , la atacaron tres entre tres pe…-Sonic dedujo calmadamente mientras paseaba por todo el lugar en busqueda de pistas. Freno de golpe con una expresion de sorpresa.

-Tres?-La voz exaltada de Sally lo saco se su transe.

Sonic fruncio su ceño y arqueo una ceja. "Shadow?"

-Espera! El rastro continua!- Sally dio un salto y corrio ignorandolo. Sonic la detuvo.

-Espera.-Comando con seriedad.-Quedate aquí.-Indico soltando un leve gruñido.

-Pero…

-Sin peros ,Acorn.

Salio de entre un grupo de arboles a lo que parecia ser el final de un acantilado , pero eso no fue lo que lo detuvo. Un par de cadaveres frente a el ; sangre por todas partes. Noto que eran dos lincans que no reconocia.

-Woooah!- Exclamo al pisar algo gomoso que causo que cayera de espaldas.

-Sonic!-Sally llego corriendo y se arrodillo frente a el con cara de preocupacion.-Estas bien?-Cuestiono rapidamente , fue entonces cuando el olor a sangre invadio su olfato y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los muertos.

-Shhh!-Tapo la boca de esta antes de que gritara y le señalo en direccion a la pared rocosa.

Sally asintio y trago pesado al ver la causa de la caida de Sonic : un corazon. Tuvo que tapar su boca para no vomitar por la impresión.

-Gaahhh!-Sally se levanto de golpe al ver a Sonic volver a caer. "Erizo torpe." Penso con humor. Camino para ayudarlo , pero se detuvo al ver la nueva causa de su caida.

Un cachorro de pelaje rosado , retumbaba en sus brazos. Pudo ver rastros de sangre por todas partes.-Amy!

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sonic se mantenia observando a la curandera mientras revisaba las heridas de Amy. La erizo rosada habia perdido el conocimiento al saltar sobre el , pero fue un gran alivio encontrarla con vida. Lo que aun no entendia era como ella habia sobrevivido.

-Erizo se pondra bien , erizo solo tener razguños.-Asevero la equidna naranja con una sonrisa.

-Deverdad?! Gracias! Gracias!- Sally salto de su lugar y la abrazo con una sonrisa agradecida. Parecia que toda la angustia se habia borrado de su ser con aquella noticia.

-Ehh si.-Rio levemente al separarse de la ardilla.-Darle verbena con manzanilla , manzanilla ayudar con dolor , verbena curar heridas.-Instruyo entregandole un par de frascos.

Sonic asintio y la acompaño a la salida.

-Awww…-Se quejo Amy al despertar.-Sally?-Susurro debilmente viendola por su ojo sano.

-Asi es.-Asintio con una dulce sonrisa sentada a su par.-Juro que casi muero cuando no supimos de ti.

-Lo siento.-Murmuro arrepentida al bajar la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Desperto!-Celebro Sonic con una sonrisa desinteresada al entrar.

-Hola , Sonikku.-Le saludo con una media sonrisa.-Que tengo en el ojo?-Inquirio arqueando su ceja libre e intentando usar su ojo sano para ver , curiosidad marcada en su voz al sentir la extraña hoja en su rostro.

-Sufriste un resguño en tu ceja y parte de tu mejilla. Con suerte solo tendras una leve cicatriz.-Informo Sonic tomando lugar a la par de Sally.

-Entiendo.-Asintio regalandole una calida sonrisa.

-Que fue lo que paso?-Cuestiono Sally con preocupacion.

-Lobos solitarios.-Respondio con temor al recordarlos.

-Y tu los mataste?-La voz curiosa de Sonic hizo que lo viera con diversion.

Nego con la cabeza.-Fue extraño. Primero estaban los tres atacandome y luego el lider se rebelo en contra de ellos. Puede que sea porque ellos intentaron marcarme cuando el estaba herido.-Relato sentandose en su lugar con una mueca de dolor.

-Luchaste contra los tres? Sola?-Cuestiono Sonic con una extraña seriedad. Entonces Amy supo que el sabia que Shadow habia estado alli.

-Asi es.-Asintio apartandole la mirada con sus orejas aplanadas en su cabeza ; aquel dolor volvio a resurgir en su corazon al recordar como Shadow la habia abandonado a su suerte.

-Nadie te ayudo?-Continuo , frunciendo su ceño de tanto en tanto.

-Alguien intervino , pero al parecer se arrepintio…-Susurro dedicandole una sonrisa a su hermana.-Me dejarias a solas con Sonic un momento?-Pidio viendola a los ojos.

Sally la vio confusa , pero le devolvio la sonrisa y asintio ; lo unico que le importaba era que su hermana estaba bien.-Ire a preparar algo de almuerzo.-Le sonrio a Sonic en modo de despedida y salio de la habitacion.

El erizo azul asintio y le devolvio la sonrisa al verla partir.-Oye.-Comento al voltear a ver sus esmeraldas.-Casi infarto cuando me saltaste encima.-Bromeo soltando una leve carcajada.

-jajaja! Lo siento. Fue como haber despertado de una pesadilla. Gracias.-Agradecio con una dulce sonrisa.

-No tienes que agracederme. Saber que eres como mi hermana menor.-Nego antes de guirñar un ojo.

-Jajaja de que hablas? Sabes que soy mayor que tu!-Bromeo sacandole la lengua.

-Como si no lo fueras.-Agrego rodando sus ojos divertido.

-Oye!- Exclamo ofendida al darle un leve golpe en el hombro. Pero Sonic se torno serio repentinamente.

-Fue Shadow , el no te ayudo. Me equivoco?-Realmente no podia creer que su hermano la abandonara.

-No importa. Es de otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte.-Suspiro melancolica y vio a su alrededor con tristeza.-Quiero pedirte un gran favor.-Volvio a verlo , cierto temor reflejado en su rostro.

-Lo que sea! Quieres que le patee el trasero al emo de mi hermano?-Asintio con una media sonrisa.

-Jajajaja! No.-Ladeo su cabeza rapidamente mientras reia.-Yo se lo que sientes por Sally.-Susurro con una sonrisa divertida.

Sonic trago pesado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.

-jajaja!

-Oye!-La regaño con falsa molestia.

-Tranquilo. Ella tambien siente lo mismo.-Volvio a susurrar.

-En…enserio?-Tuvo que luchar por no sonreir como idiota , pero no pudo evitar la mezcla de sensaciones en su interior.

-Asi es! Por eso se que puedo confiar en ti , respecto a ella.-Suspiro retirando la irritante hoja de su ojo. -He decidido ir a la reserva.

-Qummhh!

-Shhh! No grites!- Susurro viendolo a los ojos al tapar su boca.

-Pero , por que?-Inquirio confundido.

-Shadow tiene razon. Soy debil e inferior y asi no puedo cuidar de mi hermana. Quiero volverme fuerte e independiente! Tengo que ir y necesito que te quedes con ella.-Sus ojos destellaron con tristeza al recordar las palabras del azabache pero el dolor era mas facil de ignorar con su nueva meta.

-Que el dijo que?-Gruño Sonic molesto.

-Concentrate , Sonic. Harias eso por mi?-Suplico viendolo directamente a los ojos , maldiciendose por haber mencionado lo de Shadow.

-No , yo…-Suspiro rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.-No tienes que pedirlo. Siempre cuidare de Sally.-Acepto con una media sonrisa sin mirarla, intentando esconder el rubor de su rostro.-Pero…estas segura? Digo…te enfrentaste a tres lincantropos tu sola. Como es eso ser debil e inferior?-Cuestiono en un vano intento por que ella recapacitara.

-Solo a sido un golpe de suerte.-Asevero viendolo con seriedad.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para que recapacites ; verdad?-Cuestiono con tristeza. Amy solo nego con la cabeza.-Por cuanto?-Susurro derrotado luego de liberar un suspiro.

-El curso mas corto es de cinco años. Supongo que esa sera mi eleccion.-Se encogio de hombros.

-Cinco años sera…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Una semana mas tarde…**_

La carabana que los llevaria a la reserva esperaba a las afueras de la aldea. Solo habia un grupo de cuatro , incluyendo a Amy. Sally lloraba en silencio al abrazar a su hermana. Estaba triste por que ella se marcharia , pero al menos sabia que estaria bien y que Sonic se quedaria a su lado.

" _Por que Shadow no detuvo a Amy?"_ Penso la ardilla confundida , viendo en todas direcciones en busqueda del azabache. Llevaba mas de una semana que no sabia de el. Era raro. Pensaba que el tenia sentimientos por su hermana. Pero debia de aceptar que el ya no era el mismo de antes. Todo por culpa de su padre.

-Hey tu! Cuidamela o probaras la furia de mi martillo!-Advirtio divertida al darle un abrazo a Sonic.

-Como si ya no la hubiera saboreado.-Murmuro sarcastico cruzado de brazos. Por consecuencia Amy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-Auch! Si, Señor!- Mofo con una sonrisa despreocupada imitando un saludo militar luego de sobarse la cabeza.

-Jah!-Respondio sacandole la lengua.

Las orejas de Sonic saltaron en alerta al escuchar un aullido familiar. Fruncio su ceño con sospecha viendo en direccion al bosque.

-Hey , Sal. Tengo que verificar algo , esta bien?-Informo volteando a verla. Sally sonrio y asintio.

-Solo asegurate de volver.-Pidio soltando un suspiro. Sonic asintio y deposito un rapido beso en su frente antes de partir.

Corrio detectando la escencia de la persona que buscaba , estaba mas alejado de lo que pensaba , pero alli estaba. Paro de golpe al ver a un lincan de pelaje negro y rojo. Lo vio con cautela y noto que no estaba solo.

-Shadow?-Le nombro dudoso.

El lobo se giro a verlo , sangre escurria de su boca y garras. Sonic aparto su vista y vio un lobo purpura mutilado en el suelo. Este arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos , esperando una respuesta.

El azabache recobro su forma de erizo y le dedico una mirada inferente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos frente a el.

-Que haces aquí?-Cuestiono con molestia.

-Llevas una semana desaparecido , tu que crees?-Respondio con sarcasmo mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera.

-Tenia un asunto pendiente.-Gruño irritado.

-Asesinar a un lobo solitario? -Arqueo una ceja dudoso.

-Tres…-Siseo con frialdad.

-Espera. Este es uno de los que ataco a Amy?-Su molestia fue suplantada por curiosidad.

-Tu como…

-YO fui quien la encontro.-Recalco molesto.-Porque la abandonaste con esas tres bestias? Que pasa contigo?

-No estoy para tus…

-Oh! No! Sabes que? No perdere el tiempo , por que en estos momentos TU estas perdiendo a Amy.-Le corto viendolo con desilusion.

-Ahora de que hablas?-Cuestiono con frialdad.

-Ammes va a ir a la reserva.-Informo encogiendose de hombros , como si fuera la cosa mas normal y le dio la espalda para regresar, pero Shadow se interpuso en su camino.

-Que?

Sonic sonrio con tristeza al notar las emociones en los rubies de su hermano. Solo asintio.

Shadow libero una gran bocanada de aire. Miro al suelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. _"No…"_

-Tambien me dijo lo que le dijiste cuando te confeso sus sentimientos. Se muy bien por que has mentido , pero no entiendo como te has dejado dominar por padre. A mi tambien me ha amenazado. Pero yo amo a Sally y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea con tal de no perderla. No se por que tu abandonaste a Amy con esos lobos , pero si se que te has arrepentido.-Pauso para ver sobre su hombro al cadaver.

-No tenia eleccion. Tenian a Maria bajo su poder. Amenazaron con matarla si interferia en sus asuntos. Yo no…-Explico con visible frustracion en su mirada.

-Y yo no sabia que tenian a nuestra hermana?-Inquirio Sonic molesto.

Shadow se tiro de las puas por la frustracion. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con Sonic. Asi que por primera vez iba a hacer lo que el queria.

…corrio hacia la aldea.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La aldea se hacia pequeña mientras la carreta se alejaba. Suspiro con pesar dejando que las lagrimas , que tanto habia contenido por Sally, corrieran libres. Sabia que no seria facil , pero debia hacerlo. Necesitaba alejarse para poder sanar , para poderlo olvidar y ser fuerte.

No sabia ni comprendia el porque el la odiaba , pero no le guardaba rencor. Fue su mejor amigo durante toda su infancia ; tal vez por eso dolia tanto haberlo perdido. Igual y sabia que lo volveria a ver. Y estaba segura de que el se tragaria todas su palabras con su regreso.

-Adios…

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Corrio y corrio. Ignoro las heridas de su batalla , no le importaba el dolor fisico. No tardo en escuchar los gritos y aplausos de los aldeanos ; se estaban marchando. _"Vamos!"_ Se grito en sus adentros con frustracion.

Freno al ver a todos bloqueando el paso y comenzo a buscar rapidamente una forma de evadirlos , fue entonces cuando reconocio unos cabellos color cobrizo a la distancia.

Guio sus pasos hasta Sally decidido y esta volteo justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Vio como ella sonreia con tristeza y negaba.

Fijo sus orbes carmesi en el camino de transporte y vio la nube de humo que levantaban los caballos a la distancia. Habia llegado tarde.

-Lo siento , Shadow.-Susurro con consternacion Sally parando a su par.

-Cuanto?-Inquirio sin emocion en su voz sin voltear a verla.

Sally volvio a suspirar.-Cinco años.

Sonic no tardo en llegar. Sally le brindo una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazo por el costado.

-Hey. Estara bien.-Asevero preocupado por su hermano al colocarle una mano en el hombro.-Estaremos en casa de Sally , ven cuando estes listo.-Invito calmadamente antes de girar para marcharse.

Su mirada seguia perdida en el camino vacio _. "Si esperarte cinco años , es el precio que debo de pagar por lo que te he hecho , que asi sea..."_

 _-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

Y asi pasaron las estaciones. La vida de todos continuaba y la de muchos comenzaba, otras terminaban. Pero hoy , volvia a ser otoño. Las hojas de los arboles morian y el suelo se teñia en tonos naranja , rojo y amarillo.

Hoy era el dia de regresar. Le causaba escalofrios el simple pensamiento. Y , no es que no le alegrara salir de esa carcel , no. No es que no le de gusto el volver a ver a su hermana , tampoco. Es el echo de la temporada de…apareamiento. Ella no estaba lista para hacerlo , no queria llegar y dejar que un fulano la marcara , no! Jamas! Con suerte , pondria en practica lo aprendido.

Suspiro viendo por la ventana de la carroza.-A poco no te alegra volver?-Inquirio en tono seductor con emocion una muercielago blanca a su par.

-Es solo que me da pavor el salvajismo del apareamiento. Ironico , no?-Rio negando con la cabeza.

-jaja! Lo se , cariño. Pero te ira bien!-Le animo con un guiño de ojo.

-Solo esta alerta. Juro que llueven los machos en estos tiempos. -Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Pero si a eso es a lo que vengo!

-Aja , pero yo n…Cuidado!-Corto su frase para saltar sobre la vampiresa y ambas salir volando fuera de la carreta. Amy se levanto algo desorientada , buscando el causante del problema. La erizo rosada habia escuchado los gruñidos , pero no de quien emanaban.

-Que demonios!-Maldijo la murcielago al levantarse y ver su medio de transporte volcado.

De adentro de esta, salio un equidna rojo acompañado de un cocodrilo verde. Ambos tenian sus ojos totalmente negros. La rosada le dedico una mirada a la murcielago y esta solo sonrio con perversion.

-A poco no es apuesto el equidna?-Susurro mordiendose el labio.

Amyy solo nego luego de rodar los ojos y noto que no estaban lejos de la aldea.-Todo tuyo, Rouge . Yo me largo , no me va bien con los reptiles.-Bromeo antes de despedirse con un ademan de mano y salir corriendo.

Rouge y el equidna comenzaron una danza de gruñidos al transformarse y caminar en circulo , sin dejar de mirar al otro. Amy giro su cabeza con curiosidad ; no todos los dias ves a un lincantropo gris con alas. Pero no tenia mucho tiempo.

El cocodrilo se transformo y comenzo a correr tras de ella. Este en particular , se miraba extraño , demasiado. Tenia unas protuberancias en la espalda y una cola …rara. Como un lobodrilo?

Amy fruncio su ceño al verlo intentar agarrarla y no tuvo de otra que invocar su martillo y darle un fuerte golpe. El lobo cayo lejos liberando un chillido.-Sera un dia largo…

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Entre abrio sus ojos al escuchar un leve gruñido en su oreja. Dirigio su mirada a la ventana y noto que ya debia de ser mas de las diez de la mañana.

-Awww…-Gimio cansada al saber que debia levantarse , pero un fuerte agarre en su costado la freno.-Owww Sonic…-Se quejo girando incomodamente para tenerlo de frente.-Despierta o por lo menos sueltame jaja.-Rio levemente al verlo con su boca entre abierta.

-Grrr…ve a hacerle la vida miserable a otro , Shads…-Siseo por lo bajo al fruncir su ceño.

Sally sonrio ampliamente al escuchar sus delirios.-Llevamos años viviendo solos y aun crees que vives con tu padre?-Arqueo una ceja al volverlo a empujar , sin éxito.

Sonic abrio sus ojos lentamente al escuchar sus leves carcajadas y sonrio.-Buenos dias, hermosa.-Sonrio de medio lado posando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-jajaja buenos dias , amor.-Rio abrazandolo por el cuello.

El erizo azul rio con perversion antes de girar y quedar sobre ella.-Oye!jajaja!- La ardilla dio un leve sobresalto.

-Shhh…-Susurro en su oreja causandole escalofrios.

Sally lo vio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y timidez en sus ojos. Sonic se inclino viendola directamente a los ojos y lamio la comisura de los labios de esta , como resultado , esta se sonrojo aun mas. Sonrio calmadamente y beso sus labios , bajo por su mejilla y lentamente deposito besos de mariposa por su cuello. Sally suspiro en medio de un gemido. La ardilla cerro sus ojos mientras sus manos jugaban con las puas de su amante y se deleitaba con sus caricias.

-Soni…-Susurro debilmente.

-Mmm…-Este gimio entre su cuello y hombro , sus colmillos mostrandose amenazantes.

-Ne…cesito…ssss…-Callo al sentir una punzada en su cuello.

Sonic libero su cuello y la vio directo a los ojos , relamiendose. Esta se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

-Que?No lo puedo evitar.-Rio levemente rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Aja.-Rodo sus ojos con una expresion divertida.-Que tal si vamos a preparar el desayuno?

-Pero si tengo desayuno en la cama , por que ir a buscar otro?-Bromeo dando un rapido movimiento para deborar sus labios apasionadamente.

-Ahora veras!

Las orejas de la pareja se encrisparon mientras rompian el beso y observaban en direccion a la ventana. Notaron que se habia levantado una cortina de polvo y los aldeanos murmuraban mas de lo normal.

-Ahg! Ya empezaron?-Bufo Sally con cansancio.

-Jaja! Eso parece.-Sonic se encogio de hombros antes de levantarse de la cama.-Ire a asegurarme de que no se salga de control , pero prometo que el almuerzo sera por mi cuenta , vale?-Inquirio rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Mas te vale!-Acepto Sally lanzandole un beso.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

No era posible. Acababa de deshacerse del cocodrilo y ya habia una ardilla intentando enfrentarla. _"Genial."_

Amy retiro la capucha de su capa café y se cruzo de brazos. El roedor de pelaje naranja la vio de arribabajo. Esta solo rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-No va a pasar.-Asevero con irritasion.

La ardilla bufo y dio un paso alfrente para atacarla , pero esta le pego con su mazo y lanzo por los aires viendo como se estrellaba de cara contra el suelo. Sonrio satisfecha , hasta que escucho un rujido. Volvio a suspirar.

La ardilla se transformo en un lican naranja y se levanto lentamente en dos patas.-Ahora veras!

Este corrio para abalanzarse contra ella , pero esta dio un salto y lo esquivo facilmente. Su alboroto llamo la atension de los demas y , poco a poco, los fueron encerrando en un circulo.

La bestia se levanto aun mas furiosa y camino lentamente , en dos patas , en su direccion. La expresion entretenida de Amy y se encontro con los ojos lilas de este. Todos murmuraban extrañados por la escena: Siempre que un lincan corteja a la hembra , esta se transforma automaticamente , pero Amy continuaba como erizo.

Sus ojos jade estaban levemente iluminados , su nariz estaba arrugada y se podian distinguir sus colmillos resaltando de su labio superior e inferior; ya comenzaba a sentirse irritada por el. Esta dio un paso alfrente y la ardilla retrocedio gruñendo , en un intento por mantener el control de la pelea. Las orejas de Amy se aplanaron amenazantes y volvio a dar un paso alfrente; esta vez el lobo se inclino en sus cuatro patas con su cola entre estas y la cabeza agachada.

Amy suspiro relajandose y lo palmeo en la cabeza antes de que este volviera a su forma original y la viera con sorpresa.

-Te dije que no pasaria.-Agrego mientras sonreia de medio lado.

Pero cuando se disponia a pasar entre la multitud , vio que alguien se dirigia hacia ella ; los murmullos cesaron.

Se giro lentamente y aprecio a un erizo negro con vetas grises. Suspiro con cansancio viendolo a los ojos.

-Omega.-Sonrio malefico el alfa .

-Alfa.-Le reconocio inclinando levemente la cabeza y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-A que debo el honor de su visita en mi aldea?-Inquirio mostrandose imponente , dando lentos pasos alrededor de ella , estudiandola.

-He vuelto de mi entrenamiento , Mephiles.-Sonrio con prepotencia al notar que este no la reconocio.

-Vuelto?-Repitio confundido , entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se detuvo tras de ella , Amy observandolo sobre su hombro, y la olfateo levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerla , pero volvio a sonreir mostrando sus dientes.

-Vaya…-Comento volviendo a verla de frente.-…El diminuto capullo del jardin resulto ser la rosa mas hermosa y letal. Haz venido por mi hijo, cierto?-Cuestiono calmadamente acariciando su mejilla.

Amy retrocedio sintiendose incomoda por su tacto.-Jajaja! No. Mi unico interes es mi hermana.-Respondio con su frente en alto , volviendo a colocarse su capucha y sonriendo como si la mera mencion del azabache no le hubiera afectado.

-Pero Shadow es el unico posible alfa, perderas esa oportunidad?-Intento convencerla , buscando al azabache con la mirada.

-Uno de los posibles alfas.-Comento divertido un erizo verde saliendo de la multitud.

Amy lo observo con curiosidad , de pies a cabeza , deteniendose en sus ojos azules. Este le guiño un ojo y se acerco a ambos.-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta , Amy. Si me recuerdas , o no?-Cuestiono desnudandola con la mirada. Mephiles lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Como olvidar al que mas se burlaba de mi.-Respondio viendolo con molestia.-Y , Mephiles , si mal no tengo entendido , Shadow fue quien perdio la oportunidad.-Le dio un leve guiño de ojo , vio con asco a la copia barata de Sonic y continuo con su camino…o a eso iba.

-Wuaaaah! *tud*

AmSy rodo por el suelo al sentir como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella. Ya tenia en mente como mataria al atrevido , pero todo cambio cuando escucho la risa divertida del bulto azul sobre su espalda.

-jajajaja! Me la debias!-Bromeo Sonic entre risas mientras se levantaba de encima de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sonic-kun!-Rio ampliamentes al ver a su amigo de la infancia luego de tanto tiempo.

-Que tal , Ammes! Causando alboroto desde temprano?-Bromeo sonriente extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Hah!-Rodo sus ojos mientras sonreia ampliamente y saltaba a abrazarlo.

-Bienvenida.-Susurro al despegarse de ella y alborotarle el cabello.

-Oye!

-Atrapame!-Corrio lejos de ella con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.

Amy nego levemente al notar la actitud infantil de su amigo. Realmente lo habia extrañado y se alegraba de que no hubiera cambiado. Sonrio de medio lado antes de mirar sobre su hombro y notar a Mephiles y Scourge viendola intrigados. "Mephiles ya se ha tragado sus desprecios. Como lo tomara su primogenito?" Sonrio con arrogancia antes de correr tras el azul.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Terminaba el desayuno calmadamente al cantar , pero su melodia paro de golpe. Miro extrañada a su alrededor , sintiendo esa sensacion de que hay algo que debia de recordar. "Pero que?"

-Ya he regresado!-Anuncio Sonic al entrar.

-Estoy en la…

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par al detectar una segunda aroma ; un aroma que jamas podria olvidar. "Eso era!" Sally salio corriendo al recibidor y alli estaba.

-Hola , Sal!.-Amy sonrio con gran alegria al verla.

-Volviste!-Chillo Sallyy corriendo a abrazarla.

-Asi es!-Asintio cerrando sus ojos al corresponder el abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-Susurro en medio de un sollozo con una gran sonrisa al separarse.

-Tambien yo.-Respondio la Amy con una sonrisa divertida al agarrarla y despeinarle los cabellos.

-Jajaja! Oye!-Rio entre lagrimas intentando liberarse.

Sonic observo la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sally realmente habia extrañado a su hermana , pero ya habia terminado. Todo volveria a la normalidad. Aunque… "Shadow…"Penso el de puas azules mirando por la ventana. El habia visto a su padre en la plaza y al menos sabia que el ya no se opondria a que ellos esten juntos ; todo lo contrario. La verdadera pregunta era : lograra que Amy lo perdone?

-Tu no te salvas!

La voz divertida de Amy lo alerto , pero ya era tarde. Esta lo capturo al igual que a Sally y les dio un gran abrazo a ambos luego de alborotarle las puas.

-Bien , bien! Ahora si! A desayunar!-Exclamo el macho al acomodarse las puas mientras las risas cesaban.

-Awww jajaja!-Gimio Amy desanimada mientras los soltaba y seguia a la cocina.

Amy y Sonic se sentaron a esperar a que Sally sirviera la comida. Esta no tardo en dejar todo listo para sentarse con ellos.

-Asi que…que tal estuvo su 'ritual'?-Inquirio Amy subiendo y bajando una ceja.

La pareja se dedico miradas con una sonrisa nerviosa y mejillas rojas.-Fue pacifico.-Simplifico la ardilla sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Awww no pelearon?-Cuestiono con falsa desilusion. La pareja la observo con sus ojos entrecerrados.-Jajaja ya entendi! Shuch!

La realidad era que esto le aliviaba. Sabia que Sally no era de pelear a modo salvaje al igual que ella , y entendia que Sonic no querria hacerle daño. Es un metodo raro , pero si ambos tienen buen control , se puede lograr control sobre el instinto animal.

-Omega , he?-Inquirio Sonic con diversion.

-Asi es…-Suspiro con una mueca de desagrado.

-Enserio?-Inquirio Sally sorprendida.

-Si! Debiste ver como se enfrento a los machos que la querian marcar! Ni siquiera tuvo que transformarse para mandarlos a volar.-Relato Sonic con entusiasmo y la boca llena de pan.

-No hable con la boca llena! Puerco!-Le regaño la rosada con su ceño fruncido.

-Espin!-Agrego Amy riendo por lo bajo.

-Jah!-Bufo el erizo azul sacandole la lengua y tirandose de su parpado inferior.

-Asi que ya te cortejaron. Y no aceptaste a ninguno?-Cuestiono Sally pensativa.

-No he venido a buscar conyugue , Sal.-Asevero rodando sus ojos.-No me interesa ninguno y el hecho de que tenga que ser de esa forma me da escalofrios.

-Pero ninguno te dejara en paz. Las omegas llaman mas la atension y Scourge ya te tiene el ojo puesto.-Indico Sonic con mas seriedad.

-Lo se. De el no me podre safar sin transformarme.-Suspiro cansada.

-Y sabes que padre esta obsesionado con que uno de nosotros se convierta en alfa. Y Sha…

-Ni me lo menciones.-Advirtio con molestia.

Sally y Sonic se dedicaron miradas preocupadas. Era mas que obvio que ella aun estaba molesta con el azabache. Pero tambien sabian que no podria evitar que este luchara por ella. Cuando un posible alfa enfrenta a una omega , a esta no le queda de otra que pelear.

-Si me disculpan. Muero por dar una ronda por el bosque!-Informo con una gran sonrisa al levantarse.

-Claro , Ammes! Solo ten cuidado.

-Puff! Luche contra tres lincans cuando era cachorra , ahora sera pan comido.-Alardeo con orgullo mientras Sonic se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con seriedad.-jajaja! Si papa! Adios , Sal!-Se despidio corriendo a la salida de la casa.

La pareja no pudo evitar reir al verla partir.-Al menos sigue siendo la misma.-Comento Sally con una sonrisa aliviada.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Paseo con entusiasmo , apreciando cada detalle que la rodeaba , recordando su infancia en aquellos rincones. Lentamente , sus pasos la guiaron a la laguna que tantos momentos le habia regalado , tanto buenos como malos.

Sacudio su cabeza y dejo ir lo negativo. Pero no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa al pensar que en cualquier momento lo veria…en media temporada de cortejo y con su padre presionandolo a que la marcara. "Todo sea por el poder…"Penso con desanimo llegando alfin al cuerpo de agua.

Se alejo de la grama que lo cercaba y enterro sus pies desnudos en la fria arena. La brisa de otoño acaricio su rostro mientras ella sumergia sus pies y gran parte de su cola en el agua; su capa mojandose levemente. Pero toda calma siempre es quebrada , o no? Su cuerpo se tenso por completo al captar una nueva aroma cerca de ella ; una aroma muy familiar. Sus orejas se alertaron e hizo un gran esfuerzo por relajar su pulso. Como lograba hacerla sentir asi despues de tanto?

-Tu quien eres?-Su voz se habia vuelto mas grave ; noto. Pero su tono frio e indiferente no lo abandonaba.

Sonrio divertida ante la interrogante. "Tampoco me reconoce?"

Respiro lenta y profundamente antes de girarse con cautela. El agua salpico levemente. Pronto la brisa desaparecio. Solo estaban ellos dos , uno frente al otro , dedicandose miradas. Amy no respondio , pero lo miro fijamente mientras el esperaba su respuesta. Su maldito corazon amenazando con salir de su pecho y sus instintos intentando tomar control sobre ella ; todo al ver el lo mucho que el habia cambiado…para bien.

El sin duda habia madurado. Su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tonificado y sus facciones eran mas masculinas. El rojo de sus vetas era mas oscuro y habia crecido bastante.

Trago pesado.

-Responde.-Gruño viendola friamente.

Amy se mordio el labio inferior y retiro su capucha lentamente. Sus puas quedaron expuestas y su pollina cubria gran parte del ojo derecho , ocultando la cicatriz , pero sus orbes jade brillaron como nunca.

El azabache la vio con cierta curiosidad , su rostro relajandose levemente. La vio de pies a cabeza , o al menos lo que se veia. Le era levemente familiar y sin duda era la hembra mas hermosa que habia visto.

Pelaje rosa…solo conocia a una persona con ese tono tan exotico…

-Soy solo una chica debil e inferior.-Respondio con amargura saliendo del agua.- O eso era.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de par en par , pero pronto recobro la compostura ; al menos por fuera.

-Rose?-Susurro dando un paso alfrente.

-No te me acerques, por favor.-Gruño retrocediendo a la defensiva.

-Sabes que nunca te…

-Reservatelo. Se muy bien lo que das.-Le corto con la mayor frialdad posible, pero sus sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar y la traicionaban.

Sin embargo , el continuo.-Que haras para detenerme?-Le provoco viendola fijamente a los ojos.

-Tendras que arriezgarte para averiguarlo.-Advirtio sonriendo de medio lado.

-Te has vuelto mas fuerte.-Comento con una sonrisa prepotente.

-No tienes ni idea…-Susurro apretando su mandibula , mostrando sus colmillos. "Contente. Eso es lo que quiere. No dejes que te saque de control."

Shadow se detuvo justo frente a ella. Sus espinas se sacudian levemente y encrispaban poco a poco. Sus orejas estaban firmes mientras su dulce aroma inundaba sus sentidos ; sentidos que le gritaban que la tomara antes de que alguien mas lo intentara.

-Estas saliendote de control.-Informo viendolo con desconfianza.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna , pero el se detuvo al notar que tenia razon. Y aunque podria luchar por ella , no queria que fuera mientras ella aun esta dolida con el.

-Se que estas molesta.-Suspiro relajandose levemente.-Y se que no tengo excusa , pero tenia motivos para hacer todo lo que hize.

-Y lo que no hiciste…-Susurro con con dolor apartando la mirada.

-Solo n…

-Amy!

Shadow y Amy diriguieron sus miradas en direccion de la voz. La erizo y suspiro irritada y Shadow lo vio con molestia.

-Que quieres ahora?-Cuestiono exasperada.

-A ti.-Respondio con descaro viendola con pervercion. Eso no le agrado a Shadow.

-Lo siento , pero no estoy interesada.-Informo con falsa culpa . El azabache sonrio complacido.

-No tienes que estarlo.-Sonrio con malicia dando un paso alfrente.

-Me gustaria verte intentarlo.-Gruño Shadow atravesandose en su camino.

Amy arqueo una ceja al notar la escena ; acaso iban a pelear por ella? "Si eso desean…que lo hagan lejos de mi." Penso con cansancio girando en sus pasos y corriendo bosque adentro.

Ambos erizos la vieron partir sorprendidos. Shadow suspiro melancolico antes de comenzar a seguirla. Scourge gruño peligrosamente. No permitiria que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Se convertiria en alfa sin importar a que metodos deba recurrir.

-00000000000000000000-

La noche cayo y ya todos dormian , todos menos ella. No podia creer que aun despues de tanto , aun tenia sentimientos por el. Resoplo dejandose caer de espaldas ; estaba en el techo de la casa de su hermana y sus piernas colgaban del borde.

-No te cansaras se segurime ; cierto?-Inquirio con una sonrisa triste sin verlo , sus ojos destellando con el reflejo de la luna.

-No.-Acepto sentandose a su par. Su voz y semblante serenos.

-Por que no?-Susurro sin verlo.

-Deseo que me dejes explicarte.-Respondio viendola a los ojos.

-No te he pedido explicaciones.-Nego levemente viendolo alfin.-Ya Sonic me conto lo que paso.

-Humph…Que dijo ?-Cuestiono entrecerrando sus ojos en sospecha.

Suspiro viendo a las estrellas , sus ojos jade brillando con melancolia.- Dijo que lo que dijiste , lo dijiste por tu padre; cosa que ya sabia o me imaginaba. Me explico lo que ocurrio con Maria el dia que me atacaron. Tambien comento que acabaste con el que logro escapar.-Relato cerrando sus ojos , haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse relajada, pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Shadow la observo en silencio por unos segundos. No sabia que decir ahora. Sonic ya habia dicho todo, aunque aun quedaba algo por decir.

-Lo siento…-Susurro apartando la vista , viendo al cielo sin emocion alguna en su rostro.

-Yo te perdone hace mucho, Shadow.-Sonrio levemente con sinceridad marcada en su rostro.

Libero aire y cerro sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Aquello realmente le quitaba un gran peso de su ser , pero aun faltaba algo. Dudoso , se dejo caer de espaldas a su par, sus hombros casi rozando. Las piernas de ambos colgaban de la casa y se columpiaban sincronizadamente.

La rosada se tenso al sentirlo tan cerca de ella ; habia estado esperando que el se marchara luego de lo que dijo , pero parecia que el tenia algo mas en mente.

-Enserio…no sientes lo que dijiste?-Susurro cuidadosamente, mas para si misma que para que el respondiera.

-Siento todo lo contrario…-Respondio girando su cabeza para mirarla , pero Amy aun se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados, aunque sonrio para dejarle saber que lo habia escuchado.

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que una oleada de emociones asotara su interior. "Todo lo contrario…" Repitio en su cabeza ,sus ojos abriendose lentamente.

Sus ojos se achinaron levemente al ver sus ojos alfin. Esta lo veia con duda , temor… El sabia lo que habia dicho , era la forma mas facil para el , la unica manera en la que podria decirle lo que sentia sin la necesidad de ser directo.

-Tu padre…

-No tiene por que interferir.-La interrumpio al adivinar lo que diria. Su tono era serio , pero habia cierta suavidad en la manera que la miraba.

-No estoy lista…-Confeso mordiendo su labio inferior , sus orejas se aplanaron y volvio a apartar la mirada.

-No tengo ningun apuro.-Indico con una media sonrisa , cierta pervercion en su tono de voz.

-Claro. Eres un candidato para ser alfa; para ti es mucho mas dificil contenerte según pasan los dias.-Arqueo una ceja viendolo de soslayo aunque su enunciado sono a modo de broma.

-Dudas de mi auto control?-Cuestiono con cierta prepotencia.

-Si. Pero no solo eres tu. Scourge tambien esta pisandome la cola.-Fruncio su ceño con una mueca de asco , sintiendo escalofrios al recordar al erizo verde.

-No dejare que…

-Tan predecible.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

Shadow resoplo irritado al volver a ser interrumpido.

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando un macho alfa se interpone entre otro al intentar cortejar una omega?-Amy se elevo con la ayuda de su brazo izquierdo , su codo soportando su peso.

-No tengo problema con desaparecerlo de nuestras tierras.-Gruño por lo bajo imitandola.

-No quiero que te expongas al peligro por mi. Busca a otra chica o jahhhh!

Chillo sorprendida al sentir como este se abalanzaba sobre ella y ambos rodaban y caian del techo. Amy se removio adolorida al sentir el impacto del suelo , pero fue Shadow quien absorbio la caida colocandola sobre el.

Intento levantarse de sobre su pecho , pero este la tenia agarrada con firmeza de sus caderas.-Sueltame!-Chillo forcejeando contra el.

Shadow giro y se coloco sobre esta , tomo sus manos y las aprisiono a cada lado del rostro de la rosada. Esta lo miro sorprendida , pero luego los ojos de ambos se volvieron hilachas y sus dientes mas prominentes de lo normal.

-Solo dire esto una sola vez.-Comenzo a hablar fulminandola con la mirada , cierto veneno emanando por su voz.-Tu eres mia!-Gruño acercandose a su oreja.

Amy temblo bajo su agarre , pero no era temor lo que sentia, un agradable escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y se vio forzada a reprimir un gemido de placer. Sus instintos estaban resurgiendo y eso no lo permitiria. No lucharia contra el , no dejaria que nadie la cortejara.

-Basta! Estas saliendo de control!-Su voz parecia un ladrido desesperado. Amy aparto la mirada y cerro sus ojos con fuerza , buscando la forma de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Shadow gruño nuevamente. Sus puas totalmente erizadas y pelaje alborotado. Resoplo en su oreja antes de lamerla.

-Ahhg! Nooo!-Chillo retorciendose bajo su agarre , su pelaje se encrispo ante la agradable sensacion mientras sus orejas se aplanaron.-No me hagas odiarte.-Rogo levemente entredientes.

Esto parecio hacerlo reaccionar. Sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad y su pelaje y puas se relajaron. Sacudio su cabeza volviendo a horientarse.-Que?

-Quitate…por favor.-Pidio calmadamente , dejando libre un suspiro de alivio.

-Awww vamos! Yo queria ver accion!- Gimio Sonic con falsa desilusión.

-Ahhg! Callate tarado jajajaja!-Bromeo Sally a su par dandole un codazo en el estomago.

Amy y Shadow se dirigieron miradas confusas , antes de ver retantes al par de erizos risueños en el balcon de la casa de las hermanas.

-000000000000000000000000000-

-Asi que ya hicieron las pases?-Cuestiono la ardilla con curiosidad y una amplia sonrisa.

-Si , pero no por eso me voy a aparear con el.-Bufo irritada terminando de limpiar las frutas para el desayuno.

Sally acomodo la mesa y le dirigio una mirada a Shadow y Sonic ; quienes se mantenian en la sala discutiendo asuntos de 'machos'.-Tal vez no ahora , pero si lo haras.

-No , Sal. No quiero, no puedo.-Se detuvo con las palmas de sus manos recargadas de la mesa mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza.

-Por que no? -Inquirio consternada a su par.

-Por que ya sufri lo que tenia que sufrir por el. No quiero volver a lo mismo.-Suspiro viendola de reojo.

-No lo haras! Estoy segura de que Shadow te recompensara!- Intento animarla abrazandola por el costado.

-Han pasado cinco años…-Recordo con melancolia.

-Pero aun lo amas…

Amy aparto la mirada , pensativa , y luego vio en direccion a la sala , topandose con los rubies del azabache. Suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras sonreia de medio lado y volvio a lo suyo.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Asi que…cual es el plan?-Pregunto animado el erizo azul.

-Ahora de que hablas?-Cuestiono sin animos al rodar sus ojos.

-Que no planeas marcarla?-Sonrio con picardia.

-Ella no quiere.-Resoplo con molestia apartandole la mirada.

-Claro que quiere! Pero no te lo dira. Es por eso que debes pelear por ella.-Se encogio de hombros como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

No recibio respuesta.

-Acaso vas a dejar que otro te la gane?

-Basta.-Advirtio dandole la espalda.

-Pero es lo que pasara si no haces algo. Ammes puede resistir lo mas que quiera , pero alguien la dominara algun dia , y ese debes de ser tu.-Ahora Sonic parecia algo preocupado por su hermano.-Piensalo. Scourge tambien es poderoso.-Le palmeo en la espalda antes de salir.

El azabache lo vio partir por sobre su hombro. Odiaba darle la razon a Sonic , pero sabia que la tenia. Sus opciones eran limitadas : o la marcaba , o se arriezgaba a que otro lo hiciera. Pero no queria forzarla a nada , no podia. Sacudio su cabeza y se giro en direccion a la cocina , alli estaba ella , viendolo con la misma indesicion que tenia el.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Pasaron dos dias. Dos malditos dias infernales. Necesitaba salir de alli. No podia salir! Siempre se topaba con un estupido intentando marcarla ; lo peor era que Shadow siempre estaba presente. No intervenia , sabia que ella podia con los pelagatos , es mas! Parecia que le divertia.

-Mañana es el ultimo dia. Deberias alejarte de mi.-Resoplo con molestia sentandose en el escalon de su casa y la de Sally.

-Sabes que eso no esta bajo discusión.- Le advirtio con seriedad ,tomando lugar a su par.

Amy se alejo de el , pero el la sostuvo de su cadera y la pego mas a el.-Y tu a donde crees que vas?-Susurro con malicia en su oreja.

-Awww, Sally!-Chillo en modo infantil empujandolo lejos de ella.

-Ah no! A mi no me metan en sus lios! Grito la ardilla desde adentro.

-Por que no te rindes?-Cuestiono con cansancio sin soltarla.

-Lo mismo me pregunto de ti…-Gruño por lo bajo intentando levantarse.

-Espere cinco años por ti. Tengo mucha , mucha paciencia.-Asevero con arrogancia dandole una leve mordida en su hombro.

-Oye!-Se quejo dandole un coletazo y parando lejos de el.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos y la vio directamente a los ojos, relamiendose los colmillos. La rosada sintio su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas arder.

-Tu quieres esto.-Obvio viendola con seriedad.-Yo quiero esto. Por que deberia parar? Por que alejarme de ti?

-Ya dije que no estoy lista!-Gruño por lo bajo apartandole la mirada.

-Si. Eso lo tengo claro. NO estas lista para que te MARQUE. Pero eso no significa que no estes lista para estar conmigo.-Gruño molesto , cansado de aquella actitud.

-No estoy lista para volver a entregarte lo que siento…-Confeso viendolo con tristeza.-Por que aunque tu rechazo fuera una mentira , dolio. Me ha dolido durante cinco largos años. No puedes esperar que este contigo ahora. No puedes obligarme a quererte conmigo! Te perdone, pero aun necesito tiempo para sanar. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Y si , pasaron cinco años. Me esperaste todo ese tiempo ; pero yo tambien sufri todo ese tiempo. Tuve que regresar para enterarme de la verdad…-Sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en el nudo que tenia en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su pecho le dolia demasiado.

El azabache retrocedio cabizbajo. Su semblante tornandose frio , su mente un mar de pensamientos , su corazon …le dolia todo. No queria ser egoista con ella , y si tiempo era lo que ella necesitaba, eso obtendria.

-Cuando estes lista , sabes donde encontrarme.-Y tras decir aquello , desaparecio de su vista.

Amy suspiro con tristeza al verlo partir mientras secaba las lagrimas que no habia notado que habia derramado. Respiro profundo e memorizo sus palabras antes de entrar a la casa.-Lo hare…

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

La noche cayo y todos dormian. Habia sido dificil reconciliar el sueño esa noche , pero lo logro. Poco sabia ella , que alguien la asechaba desde las sombras.

 _ **-Memories of Amy on-**_

 _Se encontraba esperando a su hermana frente a la escuela de la aldea. Observaba como todos salian con sus amistades sin notar su presencia. Estaba harta de ser la rara. Estaba cansada de que sus unicos amigos siempre estaban ocupados o no estaban…Suspiro viendo al suelo con una sonrisa melancolica._

 _-Miren , aquí esta planicie rosada.-Hablo con desden un erizo verde frente a ella._

 _A sus diez años y aun no podian dejarla en paz. Noto como se le unian un albatros y una golondrina._

 _-Que tal si jugamos un rato?-Hablo burlon el albatros._

 _Amy vio con temor como la golondrina se le acercaba y paraba a sus espaldas. Pero cuando intento correr para esquivarla , Scourge la detuvo aguantando su mochila. Amy cayo al suelo con una expresion de dolor y Wave no tardo en lanzarse sobre ella._

 _La erizo no peleaba , pero no se dejaba atacar facilmente. Giro y pateo a la ave lejos de ella , corrio nuevamente , pero ahora Scourge la sostuvo por la espalda al doblar sus brazos sobre esta._

 _-Ahhh! Sueltame!-Chillo con ira invocando su pikko-pikko , pero la tenia bien agarrada._

 _El ave regreso y comenzo a golpearla ; todos reian burlonamente a su alrededor. Pero Amy sintio como Scourge la soltaba y caia de rodillas al suelo. Ahora con sus manos libres , ataco a Wave y la lanzo lejos. En esta ocacion se levanto con cautela. Vio como los amigos del erizo verde retrocedian viendola con temor._

 _Confusa , miro a sus espaldas , entonces comprendio que ocurria; Shadow habia interferido y tenia a Scourge por el cuello._

 _-Te adverti que no te acercaras a ella!-Lo escucho gruñir furioso._

 _-Suficiente!-Todos callaron al escuchar la voz de su alfa mientras interferia._

 _El azabache resoplo molesto antes de dejar ir al erizo verde.-Otra vez defendiendo a la chata?-Cuestiono con molestia señalando a la rosada._

 _Escucho a todos murmurar a sus espaldas y corrio lejos de alli con lagrimas en sus ojos. Odiaba que fueran asi con ella , le dolia que Shadow la mirara con lastima cada vez que su padre lo regañaba por ella._

 _Entro al bosque en busqueda de un refugio ; algo que la ayudara a ocultarse del mundo. No noto en que momento se habia transformado en cachorro , pero ahora que los arboles parecian gigantes , supo que estaba mas indefensa. Reconocio un hueco en un arbol y salto dentro._

 _Lloro por horas , mientras la noche caia. Y pudo jurar , que paso mas de un dia alli encerrada, pero aun no se sentia lista para salir._

 _-Ahh!-Chillo alarmada al sentir que la agarraban y alejaban de su refugio._

 _-Basta! No te conviene que me enoje mas contigo de lo que ya estoy.-Se helo al escuchar la voz grave de Shadow ; realmente sonaba molesto._

 _Alzo la mirada y se topo con los rubies de este , la veia desaprobatoriamente. "Oh no. Shadow esta enojado conmigo. Seguro su padre lo castigo por mi culpa." Penso con culpa apartando la mirada._

 _Shadow suspiro y sin previo aviso , la abrazo. Se tenso por aquella repentina accion, se sentia tan indefensa en sus brazos.-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-Lo escucho susurrar , sonaba , aliviado?_

 _Sus orejas se aplanaron en su cabeza y recosto su cabeza de su cuello mientras sus patas se mantenian firmes en su hombro._

 _-Llevo dos dias buscandote…si te ocurria algo yo…-Su voz se corto y su abrazo se torno mas firme._

" _Estaba preocupado por mi? Esta molesto porque hui?"_

 _Sonrio para si misma mientras agitaba su cola alegremente. Lo escucho musitar un 'humph' entretenido antes de soltarla._

 _No fue hasta ese dia que supo lo que sentia por el…_

 _ **-Memories of Amy off-**_

Ojos celestes brillaron en la oscuridad. Amy dormia placidamente en la hamaca del patio. Puas verdes se sacudian peligrosamente mientras este hacia su avance. "Dile adios a tu querido azabache." Penso son malicia frente a ella ; su cuerpo tapando la luz de la luna que la iluminaba. Coloco una extraña gargantilla de roca en su cuello y luego saco una especie de hiervas molidas y las coloco en la palma de la mano que usaria para atacarla.

-Huummm!

-Shhh shhh shhhhh shhhh…

Amy salto de la hamaca al sentir algo quemar sus labios. Su grito habia sido amortiguado por la mano de su atacante. Esta intento ponerse en pie , pero Sourge la sostuvo y ambos rodaron en el suelo de madera , por los escalones y luego sobre la tierra.

Se sentia debil y ahora sentia que algo le quemaba en su garganta ; habia ingerido por error lo que el erizo le habia colocado en la boca. Su respiracion comenzo a cortarse y poco a poco se le nublo la vision. "No. Tu no me tomaras tan facilmente!" Penso decidida , sus ojos encendidos con furia. Reunio las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio una patada que lo lanzo lejos de ella.

-Ahhg!-Escupio la sustancia mientras corria , sangre mezclada con la misma.

-Hija de…gah!-Scourge se levanto con una expresion de ira y dolor , corriendo tras ella.

Amy corria sin saber a donde. Su vision estaba borrosa y sentia como ramas golpeaban su rostro , sudor corria por su frente ; no sabia cuanto mas podria huir . Pero habia algo de lo que estaba completamente segura : si ella no encontraba ayuda , seria su fin. Scourge la rastrearia facilmente y ve tu a saber que le haria.

-Ahh!-Chillo debilmente al tropezar con una roca y rodar colina abajo.

Su cuerpo choco contra ramas , raices y rocas. Se lleno de lodo y hojas humedas. Cuando al fin se detuvo , ya no podia levantarse, le temblaron los brazos y piernas , todo le daba vueltas. "Que rayos pasa conmigo?"

-Grrr!-Sus orejas se encrisparon al escuchar a su atacante.

Scourge cayo en cuatro patas sobre ella , totalmente transformado en lincan. Sus ojos felinos podrian atravesarle el alma a cualquiera ; aquellas puas y pelaje totalmente encrispado lo hacian ver enorme y dominante.

La erizo temblo con temor y frio , cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y cubriendose el rostro.

El lobo verde la capturo por el cuello e hizo que ella intentara safarse de su agarre ; entonces aprovecho y le desgarro la ropa. Amy sostuvo la otra garra y este la esquivo. Ahora liberaba su cuello y la sostenia firme con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Amy lo vio retante. Baba destilaba de los enormes colmillos de Scourge.-Asi…asi no es como funciona!-Gruño en un vano intento por hacerlo reaccionar.

-Grrsh!-Este bufo ante su comentario y sin previo aviso , mordio su cuello.

-Ahhhh!-Aquel grito le desgarro la garganta.

Los afilados colmillos de la bestia se incrustaron en su cuello desgarrando su piel y parte de su hombro , buscando dominarla. La ella no tenia fuerzas , no luchaba ni gritaba.

Los ojos de Amy cambiaron de color instantaneamente , un azul celeste usurpando sus aceitunas antes de que volvieran a la normalidad.

No tenia que estar en sus cinco sentidos para saber que el habia logrado marcarla como suya , pero eso solo era parte del ritual.

-Grrraah!

Sus orejas se alertaron ante un nuevo gruñido , este siendo mucho mas imponente y grueso. El peso sobre ella desaparecio y una rafaga de viento la abofeteo. "Que?"

-Considerate erizo muerto!

Esa voz…Nunca penso que le causara tanto alivio el escucharlo, pero el alivio no duro mucho.

-Huye , Rose!-Volvio a escucharlo rugir , ahora dirigiendose a ella.-Ahora!

Queria obedecerlo , por primera vez en su vida no le deseaba llevar la contraria , pero no podia. Sus musculos no le respondian , estaba por desmayarse y tenia el leve presentimiento de que Scourge le ordenaria que no se marchara; en ese caso no podria hacer nada.

Pero se concentro. Enfoco toda su energia en su mente y poco a poco fue ignorando el dolor. Escuchaba como los machos luchaban no muy lejos de ella , debia de hacer algo ahora!

Y lo hizo. Corrio. Su cuerpo se volvio ligero y logro huir , pero estaba en cuatro patas. Era extraño , su transformacion adulta era una de las mas grandes , y sin embargo se sentia el ser mas pequeño del bosque.

Pero llego al punto en el que no sentia el suelo a sus patas , estaba flotando en medio de la oscuridad y luego no supo mas…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

No lo podia creer. Se alejaba unas horas de ella y Scourge la atacaba.-Grrr…-Estaba furioso. La simple imagen de el sobre ella le hacia hervir la sangre.

Solo se podia percibir gruñidos y ladridos. Ambos estaban en una intensa pelea y ninguno deseaba ceder. Pero el erizo verde sabia que debia salir de alli o todo se hecharia a perder.

-Grrrahg!

El lincan negro y rojo retrocedio de sobre su victima , cegado por lodo y hojas; eso habia sido un truco sucio. Para cuando recobro su vision , ya se habia escabullido entre las sombras.

Shadow estaba por ir en su busqueda , pero percibio un aroma familiar mezclada con sangre y sus sentidos le indicaron a donde debia ir.

El rastro verde menta era el unico color que podia distinguir con su vista canina en medio de la noche; no tardo mucho en encontrarle.

Olfateo parando en dos patas , reconocio un bulto rosado, maltrecho y sucio, en el agujero de un arbol. "Amy?"Penso con preocupacion , regresando a su forma natural.

Extrañado , extrajo la criatura fuera del tronco. Sintio una especie de deja-vu invadirlo ; esa sensacion de alivio ya la habia sentido con ella. Definitivamente era ella , pero era extraño. Ellos solo podian tomar la forma de un cachorro hasta cierta edad ; al lograr convertirse en un lincan adulto , ya no les es posible tomar la forma de uno menos poderoso. Pero no era tiempo de hacer preguntas , debia de llevarla a ser tratada, y rapido.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

-AMY!-Sally corrio con gran preocupacion al ver a Shadow salir del bosque con su hermana en brazos.-Sonic , ve por Tikal!- Pidio desesperada guiando al azabache adentro , pero ya Sonic habia pensado en eso y no estaba por los alrededores.

Ambos entraron y depositaron a Amy en su recamara. La cachorro chillo levemente y comenzo a temblar. El azabache maldijo por lo bajo antes de sentarse a su par y revisarla levemente.

-Aquí esta!

Sally y Shadow dirigieron sus miradas a los presentes. La equidna asintio como saludo y le abrieron el paso para que revisara a Amy.-Que ha pasado exactamente?-Inquirio revisando la respiracion agitada de la rosada.

-No estoy seguro. La encontre en medio del bosque.-Explico sin muchos animos de contar toda la historia. Igual y no mintio, no tenia idea de lo que Scourge le habia hecho para dejarla en ese estado. -Y ustedes donde demonios estaban cuando el ataco?-Gruño viendolos con molestia.

-Dormiamos. Pense que Amy aun estaba en su habitacion , pero despertamos al escuchar un aullido y cuando salimos , vi la hamaca rota y marcas de pelea en el suelo.-Explico Sally con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Sonic por su costado.

-No hay por que atacar a nadie , Shad.-Le regaño Sonic con seriedad.-Si alguien logro atacar a Amy , debio de tomarla desprevenida y…

-Atacante usar lincadria.-La suave voz de la curandera los silencio.

-Que?-Sally se acerco a esta alarmada.-Es…estas segura?

Tikal asintio abriendo la boca de Amy. Todos vieron como sangre y pedazos de carne emanaban de su boca. La ardilla aparto su mirada y la oculto en el pecho de un Sonic furioso ; Shadow no sabia si era posible enfurecer mas.

-Hierva letal para especie lincan.-Explico limpiando con delicadeza en oscico de Amy.-Atacante no utilizar porcion apropiada para matar. Querer mantener viva y debil a victima.

-Scourge…-Susurro el erizo azul con veneno en su voz.

-Collar bloquear transformacion.-Continuo retirando la pesada gema de su cuello.

Shadow se acerco para tomarla. No entendia bien porque Scourge bloquearia la habilidad de Amy para transformarse. Luchando contra ella es la unica forma de que el ritual para convertirse en alfa funcione.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer para aliviarla?-Pregunto la ardilla consternada , acariciando la oreja de Amy.

-Verbena para sanar , te lunar para dormir.- Le extendio un par de frascos al azabache.-Limpiar constantemente. Cuerpo eliminar hiedra venenosa.-Sally tomo unos trapos viejos por parte de la equidna y asintio agradecida.

La curandera se marcho y todos quedaron en total silencio , solo se podia escuchar la respiracion agitada y leves chillidos de Amy. Frustrado , tomo a Amyy en brazos y acaricio su lomo sutilmente. Sally y Sonic se dedicaron miradas antes de hablar.

-Shadow…

-Necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano.-Le interrumpio el azabache sin verla.

Sally asintio con una media sonrisa.-Ire a preparar el te y la verbena.-Sonic asintio y se sento en el borde de la cama frente a Shadow.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Pero hay una mejor solucion para esto.-Comento el de mirada esmeralda viendolo con seriedad.

-No la hay. Scourge tiene que pagar por esto…-Susurro con frialdad abrazando a la rosada con recelo.

-Si la hay! Scourge rompio una gran regla de nuestra aldea. Mira lo que le ha hecho a Ammes. Padre puede desterrarlo por ello; es la ley.-Insistio viendolo con firmeza.

-No es suficiente…-Gruño frunciendo su ceño.

-No , pero venganza no es lo que Amy necesita ahora. Si el hizo esto ahora , que sera despues?-Procedio aun mas frustrado.

-Tendra que pasar sobre mi.-Resoplo molesto apartando la mirada.

-No siempre podras estar ahí. En algun momento se separaran y es alli cuando el actuara.-Advirtio frotando sus sienes.

El azabache permanecio en silencio.-Ire a hablar con Mephiles. Tu quedate aquí con Sally y Amy.-Propuso Sonic antes de salir de alli , sin importarle si Shadow aceptaba o no.

Este suspiro irritado , pero su semblante se relajo cuando Amy volvio a su forma natural. Shadow halo unas sabanas y las coloco sobre su pecho, ahora mucho mas pronunciado, expuesto.

-Puedo?-La ardillaa se asomo dudosa por la puerta. Este solo asintio.

Sally se sento a su par con una bandeja en mano; sonrio levemente al ver a Ajy en su forma natural.-Creo que sera mejor darle una ducha.-Comento con tristeza al ver las manchas de lodo y sangre en su pelaje.

Ambos se levantaron en silencio. Sally lo guio a un cuarto en donde habia una tina de barro llena de agua caliente. La ardilla la limpio en silencio mientras este se mantenia en guardia parado frente a la entrada.

-Estara bien. Amy es una chica fuerte.-Susurro con una media sonrisa , mas para consolarse que para ayudarlo.

Este asintio con una media sonrisa.-Lo se.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Sonic no tardo mucho en encontrar a su padre. El erizo azabache daba una ronda por la aldea , buscando cualquier indicio de problemas ; o cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo como alfa.

"Tan paranoico."Penso divertido negando con la cabeza.-Padre.-Llamo su atension haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Se breve.-Respondio con molestia sin verlo. Desde que Sonic habia decidido darle la espalda para estar con la rosada, ellos ya no se trataban a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

-Esto te interesara , creeme.-Sonrio despreocupado .-Se trata de Amy y Shadow.

Mephiles lo vio sobre su hombro , intriga marcada en su mirada.-Acompañame.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Despertaron al escuchar pasos en la vivienda. Shadow parpadeo un par de veces y vio en direccion a la ventana , notando que ya habia amanecido.

Sonic habria sonreido ante la escena: Sally estaba acostada en una silla mecedora de madera , Shadow estaba sobre la cama con Amy sobre el aun inconciente. Suspiro al saber que la calmada atmosfera desapareceria en segundos.

-Padre quiere verlos , a ti y a Ammes.-Anuncio con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ahora que? Rose tiene que descansar. Ni siquiera a despertado.-Gruño irritado sentandose con cuidado , colocando la cabeza de la rosada en su regazo.

-Se trata de Scourge.-Apreto sus puños conteniendo la ira.-Por que no me habias dicho que marco a Amy?-Cuestiono frustrado.

Los rubies del azabache se abrieron de par en par antes de que su mirada se volviera furiosa.-Que?

El erizo azul trago pesado al notar que Shadow no estaba al tanto de aquello , suspiro antes de continuar.-La marco. Dice que no tiene problemas con ser desterrado , pero que ella es suya y tiene que marcharse con el.

-Imposible…-Bufo elevando a Amy levemente para ver en su cuello.-No…-Susurro con cierto temor al reconocer la mordida en el cuello de esta.-Lo hizo en contra de su voluntad!

-Y el lo sabia. Tenia todo friamente calculado.-Asevero cruzandose de brazos.-Piensalo: rompio una ley que lo llevaria al exilio , marco a Amy y huyo. Sabia que ella tendria que irse con el.

-No tiene que ir con nadie.-Gruño cargandola en brazos. Sally se mantenia en silencio viendo al suelo.

-Por eso tienen que ir con Mephiles.-Les interrumpio la ardilla parando entre ellos.-No lo ven? Quiere que luches a muerte por ella!-Exclamo con temor viendo solo a su hermana.

-Pero Ammes tiene que estar envuelta , conciente y en su transformacion. De no ser asi , Shadow no podra marcarla.-Se tiro de las puas frustrado.

-Scourge lo sabe…-La voz grave de Shadow los obligo a verlo.-Es obvio que yo deseare pelear por ella , tambien sabe que no puede ganarme.-Sonrio con prepotencia ante sus propias palabras.

-Por eso utilizo las hiervas…

-Ahhhg! Maldito!-Chillo Sally furiosa.

-Ese es otro problema. Si Shadow mata a Scourge antes de marcar a Amy…

-Ella morira con el…-Completo la de orbes azules con tristeza.

-Primero lo primero…hay que despertarla.-Indico Sonic señalandola.

Sally agradecio el que aun no le dieran el te lunar. Debia de haber algo que la despertara…-Romper una marca es una de las cosas mas dolorosas…-murmullo pensativa.

-Sera peor si tiene que estar con el.-Indico Sonic , no comprendiendo las prioridades de su pareja.

-No, menso! El dolor es lo que necesitamos para que ella despierte.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Ohhhh…-Susurro estupidamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Shadow de rodar sus ojos. No le agradaba la idea de causarle dolor , pero esto seria por su propio bien. La sostuvo firme en sus brazos y se inclino lentamente a su cuello.-Lo siento…-Susurro con arrepentimiento antes de abrir su boca peligrosamente y enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Sally se removio incomoda al verlo y decidio salir de alli tirando del brazo de Sonic.-Estaremos afuera.-Anuncio antes de marcharse.

El azabache sintio como esta comenzaba a reaccionar. Amy se quejaba y movia levemente ; poco a poco su rostro se estrujo ante el dolor.-Ummm…-Gimio ladeando su cabeza , hasta que finalmente desperto.-Ahhhh!

Shadow se aparto de ella al lograr lo que deseaba , utilizo su lengua para limpiar la sangre que emanaba de su herida.-Sh…Shadow.-La escucho susurrar debilmente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Estaras bien…-Susurro con decisión marcada en su mirada antes de salir de alli con ella en brazos.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La aldea se habia tornado en un caos , todos estaban en el mismo centro , esperando con interes la batalla que daria lugar alli. Mephiles esperaba a la par del erizo verde. Ambos se miraban muy convencidos de que ganarian , pero solo uno lo lograria. La razon por la cual el azabache siempre quizo que sus hijos se convirtieran en alfa , es por que sabia que ellos no lo retarian para ganar el control de la aldea , pero Scourge era diferente.

Ojos celestes y verdes se fijaron en la multitud que retrocedia y le daba paso al trio de erizos y la ardilla . Una mueca de molestia surco la mirada de Scourge al notar que Amy estaba despierta.

Sally y Sonic permanecieron en el limite de aldeanos mientras Shadow procedia con cara de pocos amigos , con Amy en brazos.

-Sueltala.-Comando el azabache alfa.

Su hijo resoplo con molestia antes de acceder. Dejo a Amy sobre sus pies , lenta y cuidadosamente. Esta aun respiraba con dificultad y tenia varias cortaduras visibles alrededor de su cuerpo ; causadas por las caidas que sufrio y una que otra garra de Scourge. Sin embargo , veia al erizo verde retante ocultando el temor que sentia al saber lo que pronto aconteceria.

Mephiles asintio y retrocedio con cautela. La rosada conocia el ritual , ella debia comenzarlo. Camino lentamente alrededor de cada erizo , formando un '8' en la tierra con el filo de su mazo ; cada erizo permanecia en el centro de el circulo contrario. Shadow fue el primero en transformarse , Scourge no tardo mucho. Amy retrocedio al ver como estos le triplicaban en tamaño.

El azabache resoplo mostrando sus dientes y corrio en busqueda del primer golpe. Scourge retrocedio justo antes de que la pata de Shadow impactara con su cara , pero no lo vio venir nuevamente y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Shadow aprisiono a Scourge contra el suelo y mordio su lomo sadicamente , el de pelaje verde chillo girando para sacarlo de sobre el.

Se asecharon formando un circulo , sangre escurriendo por las grandes mandibulas de Shadow. Ahora era el turno de Scourge atacar. Ambos lincans rodaron por el suelo , pero Shadow no le permitio que se trepara sobre el. Sus orbes carmin brillaron al tiempo que se colocaba en dos patas y lanzaba un golpe con sus garras expuestas , y luego otro. Scourge volvio a chillar al sentir sangre emanando de las cortaduras de su rostro , dio un salto y mordio la pata derecha trasera de su oponente. Shadow libero un alarido de dolor , pero aprovecho la posicion para clavar sus garras en la espalda del erizo verde. Los ojos celestes de este se ampliaron en su totalidad y su agarre en la pierna fue debilitado ; Shadow utilizo la pata herida para lanzar lejos a su atacante.

Scourge cayo al suelo pesadamente. Chillo sacudiendo su nariz al sentir dificultad para respirar y comenzo a vomitar sangre por boca y nariz ; asi descubrio que Shadow le habia perforado los pulmones.

Gruño satisfecho al ver a Scourge debatiendose entre vida y muerte y retrocedio con cautela ; ahora marcando a Amy como su objetivo.

La erizo rosada retrocedio tragando pesado al ver como Shadow tenia sangre por todas partes y sus ojos no demostraban emocion alguna; su lado animalistico bajo el control de su cuerpo. Era hora de pelear contra el.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente y dejo que sus instintos actuaran por ella. Shadow se coloco en cuatro patas mientras la rodeaba lentamente viendo como esta se transformaba.

Sonic sonrio divertido al ver como esta era mas grande que Shadow. La multitud trago aire impresionados. Mephiles sonrio con prepotencia y orgullo. Sus puas y pelaje rosado estaba en crispados y sueltos. Sus ojos eran hilachas y sus colmillos eran mucho mas grandes que los de los otros machos.

Se coloco en cuatro patas , sus enormes garras enterrandose en la tierra , y lo circulo con cautela. Shadow sonrio internamente ante el reto.

Ambos se pararon en dos patas y le ladraron al contrario. Las orejas de Amy retraidas en advertencia ; las de Shadow erectas en dominio.

Si bien sabia que ella era mucho mas grande que el , tambien entendia que lo podia usar en su contra. Dio un salto y la abrazo , ambos cayeron al suelo. Amy giro y lo mordio en su pata derecha delantera , pero este no tenia intensiones de perder el tiempo. Fue a su cuello y lo mordio.

La rosada gruño y se retorcio en su lugar , liberando la pata de este y colocandose en cuatro patas. El azabache aferro sus garras en los hombros y caderas de Amy para no caer. Esto causo que ella aullara sonoramente y se parara en dos patas.

El dolor en su cuello era infernal , desesperante , necesita hacer que parara. Desesperada , tiro sus brazos para atrás y clavo sus garras en la espalda de Shadow. Los ojos de la Amy cambiaban intermitentemente : rojo , azul y verde.

Shadow queria gritar y luchar por que ella lo soltara , pero en lugar de eso , se aferro mas a su cuello y espalda. Las orejas de la erizo se aplanaron y sus ojos reflejaron temor , dolor y frustracion.

Dio varios pasos hacia alfrente , tambaleandose , pero sonrio antes de dejarse caer con fuerza sobre su espalda. La falta de aire lo obligo a soltarla e intentar quitarsela de encima , pero sintio un peso extra sobre el.

-Grrr!

Scourge se habia recuperado y lanzado sobre la desprevenida Amy. Esta gruño y lo mordio en el hombro , pero el rugio con dominio y Amy ceso su lucha.

La rosada se coloco en cuatro patas y alejo de Shadow , siguiendo a Scourge. Shadow sabia lo que significaba , estaba usando la marca para controlarla. Se paro debilmente y sacudio su cabeza buscando hubicarse.

Amy resoplo apretando su mandibula , mostrando sus dientes. Fulmino el suelo al no saber como se defenderia de Scourge ahora , pero no tenia tiempo para pensar.

Chillo de nueva cuenta al sentir un nuevo par de garras enterrados en sus caderas. El erizo verde volvio a gruñir dominante y Amy se mantuvo en su lugar; chillaba derrotada por lo bajo. Sabia lo que el estaba haciendo , sentia como se posicionaba tras ella para continuar con la proxima etapa del ritual : apareamiento. No tardo en sentir como su miembro humedo frotaba su entrada.

Shadow rugio sulfuroso al verlo tratando de tomar a la hembra que cortejaba y se abalanzo contra el. Amy cayo bocabajo , Scourge y Shadow peleando sobre ella.

Los erizos rodaron lejos de ella y esta intento levantarse , tenia que hacer algo. Respiro profundo , reuniendo sus fuerzas nuevamente , y camino con sigilo , asechando a ambos lincans , encerrandolos en un circulo que se formaba en la tierra al ella arrastrar su larga cola. Espero atenta a tener una oportunidad de atacar y cuando vio que ellos giraban y Scourge tomaba el dominio sobre Shadow , se lanzo sobre este.

Scourge rugio al sentir las mandibulas de Amy cerrarse en su cuello y parte de su hombro sangre salpico en su y cuello. Intento atacarla , pero cayo cuando Shadow rodo de abajo de el.

Ahora era Scourge quien permanecia con sus cuatro patas dobladas en el suelo , Amy enterro sus garras en el suelo al el caer; lo tenia a su mercerd y su tamaño era su mayor ventaja ; sabia que no podia permitir que el le lanzara otro comando. Pero chillo sorprendida al sentir aquel dolor desgarrador e desesperante en su cuello nuevamente.

Shadow se habia escabullido tras ella y retomaba su posicion sobre su espalda. Ahora corria mucha mas sangre del cuello de la rosada .Scourge reacciono al sentir como el agarre de Amy se aligeraba y sentia que su marca peligraba ; erizo sus puas aun mas.

Libero su cuello con una expresion de dolor al sentir como las puas verdes le traspasaba varias secciones de su pecho. Chorros de sangre bañaron a Amy y Scourge , mientras Shadow se negaba a soltarla.

Todos observaban la sadica escena con horror a escepcion de Mephiles , quien estudiaba con satisfaccion la batalla de su primogenito.

Amy retrocedio en dos patas y utilizo sus patas delanteras para empujar a Scouge lejos de ella ; haciendo que este se estrellara contra una vivienda adyacente. Volvio a intentar agarrar a Shadow por la espalda al clavar sus garras en los hombros de este , pero esta vez Shadow estaba demasiado debil y su garre cedio. Esta se lo quito de encima elevandolo sobre su cabeza y golpeandolo contra el suelo a sus pies , pero cayo en cuatro patas sobre el al sentir sus energias drenadas.

Sus patas temblaron bajo su peso. Sudor y sangre goteaban por su rostro y mandibulas. Cerro sus ojos lentamente viendo al erizo verde , aun en el suelo , frente a la casa.

El azabache volvio a reaccionar y , una vez mas , mordio en su cuello y se aferro a sus hombros con sus garras. Amy maldijo mentalmente ante su irritante perseverancia. Pero ya era todo para ella. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar levemente y su figura se encogio un poco. Aun era mas grande que Shadow , pero no se miraba tan dominante. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo carmesi , sus orejas planas en submision y cayo sobre el sin fuerzas; la marca de Scourge siendo suplantada por la de el.

Shadow libero su cuello y hombros y lamio la mejilla de esta antes de acariciarla con su nariz. La rosada parpadeo debilmente y le devolvio el gesto , pero esto no habia terminado.

El azabache salio de debajo de Amy y vio a Scourge en dos patas , listo para luchar nuevamente. Shadow gruño en modo protector y se coloco en cuatro patas frente a Amy , pero esto no detuvo al lincan verde.

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas, este lo imito , pero tuvo que frenar de golpe al notar como alguien se le atravesaba.

Scourge abrio sus ojos como platos y un chillido escapo de sus labios al ver los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con rencor. La multitud permanecio en completo silencio y Mephiles nunca habia sonreido tan ampliamente.

-Esto a sido por mi hermana.-Gruño un nuevo lincan al interferir en la pelea. Sus puas azules oscuras nunca se vieron tan letales , su semblante estaba oscurecido y el gran poder que aplico en su ataque delataban sus rasgos de semi-alfa.

Shadow dijo un paso dudoso y lo vio con cierta sorpresa antes de escuchar como volvia a hablar.

-Nuestra deuda queda saldada.-La voz ronca del lincan resono por todas las orejas de los presentes; esto dejo sin habla a Sally, nunca lo habia visto de aquella manera y un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal. Siempre supo que el podia ser un alfa y por eso dudo la primera vez que el le dijo que queria que ella fuera su hembra ; ella no era una omega y si aceptaba , el nunca podria ser un alfa verdadero. Pero la realidad era que ambos se amaban y eso era lo unico que a el le importaba; el poder no seria nada si la perdia.

Sonic retrajo su mano de un tiron y Scourge cayo al suelo con sus ojos sin vida. Este observo el corazon dejando de latir de su victima y lo aplasto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Suspiro , sintiendo como la sangre se escurria por sus garras y solto lo que restaba del organo.

Segundos mas tarde se relajo , su pelaje volvio a su azul electrico original y volvio a su forma erizo. Le dedico una sonrisa calmada a su hermano antes de reunirse junto a la ardilla , quien aun permanecia en cierto estado de shock.

Shadow sonrio de medio lado antes de voltear a ver a la rosada , igual o mas sorprendida que su hermana , y se acerco a ella , lujuria marcada en sus hilachas carmin. Esta lo escucho gruñir y se coloco en cuatro patas viendolo detenerse a su par. El azabache le dio un leve golpe con la cabeza , forzandola a que caminara.

-Awww yo queria ver como terminaba.-Gimio Sonic con falsa desilusion al ver como la pareja desaparecia en direccion al bosque.

-Ahhg ! Jajaja es hora de ir a casa.-Nego la ardilla mientras tiraba de la oreja de su amado. Todos los presentes tomaron una distancia considerable de el erizo azul , estoy hizo que el riera por lo bajo.

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **Luego de esta linea sigue un lemmon ( escena sexual explicita) contiene violencia ( gore ) y ciertas acciones que no son aptas para todos. No me responsabilizo de tu mente pervertida -.- jajaja asi que procede bajo tu propio riezgo ;D**_

 **-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Se detuvieron en la rivera del rio. Amy se dejo caer y suspiro relajada , pero Shadow no estaba de humor para relajarse. El gruñido de este la alerto , noto como sus patas delanteras se posaban a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

Amy acaricio su cabeza contra la de este , ambos se lamieron y poco a poco el fue acomodandose en su cola. Esta dio un sobresalto al sentir su miembro rozando su entrada y se removio incomoda , pero este la detuvo al morder la punta de su oreja.

No le quedo otro remedio que dejarse llevar por el macho sobre ella. Respiro entrecortadamente al sentirlo entrar en ella , invadiendo su interior lentamente. Un escalofrio recorrio su espina ante la agradable sensacion , pero dio un respingo al sentir como 'algo' habia detenido sus avances.

Aplano sus orejas al escuchar su gruñido exasperado y bajo la mirada al suelo , alli fue cuando vio las garras de este incrustarse en el suelo…estaba listo para proclamarla suya por completo.

La penetro con una fuerte embestida; el aullo satisfecho al sentir como la vagina de esta aprisionaba a su miembro para que no saliera hasta que el coito fuera completado , ella chillo presionando sus dientes ante la mezcla se sensaciones. Un hilo de sangre bajo por una de las patas traseras de Amy. Shadow le dio otra embestida y contorneo sus caderas para acomodarse dentro de ella ; ahora bajaron varios chorros de sangre.

Amy se coloco firme en sus cuatro patas y suspiro euforica con el vaiven de este dentro de ella, pero Shadow no estaba pensando en ella en esos momentos.

El azabache despego sus garras del suelo , sin dejar de embestirla , enterro la derecha en la cadera de esta y utilizo la izquierda para obligarla a agachar su parte delantera mientras mantenia su trasero elevado.

Amy gruño ante el movimiento brusco , pero este continuo penetrandola sin darle importancia; ya seguro de que ella no se levantaria , retiro la mano de su espalda superior y la sostuvo de las puas.

El dolor en su cadera se mezclo con la excitación y no tardo en sentir su primer orgasmo ; aullo satisfecha , dejandose caer por completo.

Shadow sintio como las paredes vaginales aprisionaban aun mas su miembro palpitante y no tardo en venirse dentro de ella. El azabache cayo sobre ella , sudor corriendo por su frente. Las respiraciones y pulsos de ambos sincronizados , se mezclaban con el sonido de la cascada.

Ambos tomaron un segundo para recobrar el aliento. Era hora de elegir si completaban el ritual para convertirse en alfa o si permanecian como simples lincans. El decidio esperar a que ella eligiera ,al fin de cuentas , ella seria la que pasaria la peor parte.

Amy respiro profundo , aun sintiendo su miembro dentro de ella. Los espasmos en su cuerpo habian cesado y ella estaba mas que lista para continuar , pero la verdadera pregunta era : como continuaria.

"Supongo que seria estupido desaprovechar esta oportunidad." Penso con una media sonrisa al volver a su forma normal. Trago pesado ante la oleada de dolor en su cuerpo , pero gimio al sentir como su zona mas delicada se desgarraba en presencia de aquel pene ; era demasiado grande para ella , dolia , pero era un dolor placentero.

Shadow resoplo sobre la delicada de la erizo. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no tomarla brutalmente al sentir la gran urgencia de poseerla una vez mas. La presion que ella ejercia en el lo estaba enloqueciendo , pero la gota que colmo el vaso , fue cuando movio sus caderas para que continuara , gimiendo en el proceso.

El lincan volvio a embestirla ritmicamente , haciendola gemir una y otra vez. La elevo , sosteniendola por sus , ahora ,prominentes pechos , y se coloco en dos patas.

-Ahhjjjmmm!-Se mordio el labio para no gritar mas de la cuenta. "Oh chaos se siente tan bien." Penso con su respiracion entrecortada.

La sangre , semen y fluidos vaginales , salieron de ella y se escurrieron por el miembro de este , pero quedaban atrapados en los labios vaginales de Amy según el entraba por completo en ella.

Las garras de Shadow rasguñaron sus pechos al tiempo que el la giraba para tenerla de frente.-Ahhh! rayos!-Chillo con una expresion de dolor , clavando sus uñas en los fuertes brazos peludos de su conyugue. Estaba sorprendida de la agilidad que el tenia de manejarla tan facilmente sin retirar el miembro de dentro de ella.

Shadow se inclino y paso su enorme lengua por los senos desnudos de esta. Amy suspiro en medio de un gemido al sentir como rozaba sus pezones erectos en el proceso. Lamio el resto de su cuello y parte de su mejilla , luego se arrodillo y la deposito en el suelo con su espalda plana y caderas sobre las rodillas de este.

Sus garras razgaron parte del vientre y caderas de Amy al sostenerla firme en su lugar y continuar penetrandola. La rosada cerro sus ojos con fuerza y presiono la punta de sus pies en el suelo.

-Mirame…-La profunda voz de Shadow llego a sus oidos.-…quiero verte sucumbir ante mi!-Ordeno con sus puas mucho mas erizadas y ojos luminosos.

Esta lo vio a los ojos , sudor corria por su frente , sus puas alborotadas salvajemente. Sus pechos saltaban con la fuerza de las embestidas y tuvo que invocar su martillo e colocarlo invertido ,sobre su cabeza ,para estabilizarse mejor al aguantarlo con las dos manos. Los espasmos regresaron , pero esta vez , no solo eran los de ella. Una ultima poderosa embestida y ambos explotaron de placer exclamando un agudo grito de placer.

Amy se transformo nuevamente , sin moverse de su lugar. Ahora su pelaje era mucho mas largo y su cuerpo tenia razgos femeninos mucho mas visibles.

Shadow se torno mas musculoso y sus puas parecieron multiplicarse , pero ahora sus puas nuevas eran rojas con vetas negras ; desarrollo mas colmillos y sus facciones se endurecieron aun mas.

Satisfechos el uno con el otro , volvieron a su forma original. Shadow salio de ella y se dejo caer a su par. Amy respiro con una media sonrisa y se acurruco sobre el pecho de este para cubrir sus cuerpos expuestos mientras el la abrazaba sosteniendo sus gluteos y cola.

-Aun crees que no estas lista?-Inquirio con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Ahg cierra la boca o te la cerrare con mi martillo!-Exclamo con su sonrisa mas amplia, al reir sonoramente con sus mejillas sonrojadas en su totalidad.

-Como desees…-Susurro amenazante al rodar sobre ella , sobresaltandola , y besandola intensamente.

 _ **Version SHADAMY completa :D Que les parecio? Les gusto mas esta version? Jajaja Como podran haber notado , hize ciertos cambios en algunas cosas ( cambios simples que pense que mejorarian las escenas) Pero igual y la historia permanecio intacta. Espero que esten complacidos**_ __ _ **Muero por saber lo que piensan! Y ya saben , nos leeremos pronto ;D chaoooo!**_


End file.
